Harry Potter and the Dragonheart
by Manga-lunatic
Summary: Sirius is dead and the War has begun. The Dark Lord is gathering power and the wizarding world is at the brink. Can Harry prevail over the coming darkness? Strange things are happening around the Boy Who Lived, and ancient powers are rising into the world once again. Takes place after Order of the Phoenix. AU
1. A Night at Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

* * *

Author's note: Hello! This story is based on a fanfiction I wrote 10 years ago called, "Harry Potter and the Lionheart". Alas, I abandoned the story but now have decided to finish what I've started. There will be major revisions and new ideas and so I hope to make a better story from the ashes of its predecessor.

This story takes place after book 5, and will be AU from then on.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Also, I do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix.

But... I do own the original characters I've made up for my fanfic, and the plot.

* * *

_I would like to say that this story is set in the Harry Potter universe, but some aspects of the final fantasy universe are going to be woven into the story._

_I hope in all honesty that you readers will enjoy the little yarn I'm embarking on...may you read with open hearts and open minds, for this story is one about a coming of age. This is a story about facing fears and dangers, about courage and bravery._

_But most of all, this is a story about finding love and fighting through all manner of hardship to keep that love burning bright and true._

_And so it begins..._

A Night at Privet Drive

The moonlight shone bright in the cloudless night sky, blanketing Number 4 Privet Drive. All of the occupants of the house were asleep, save for one. Harry Potter sat on his window ledge, his breathing erratic. The moonlight reflected off of his wired rimmed glasses, and gave his unruly, dark black hair an eerie glow. He stared out of his window, his gaze shifting over the countless stars dotting the night sky. Harry had an expressionless mask on his face, one he had mastered years ago. His thoughts were filled with grief and sorrow, and it took all his will power not to let the tears flow down his face.

He got up off the window ledge and put his wand and glasses on his desk. He went over to his dresser and took off his clothes and put on a pair of shorts, and then crossed the room in three strides and sat heavily on his bed. The room was dark and silent. Hedwig wasn't in at the moment because Harry had sent her to Mr. Weasley with a note telling him that he was all right. Mr. Weasley had asked him to keep them informed about his well-being during the break. Harry had kept his word and sent a note to Mr. Weasley every few days.

He only wrote to Mr. Weasley and no one else. Hermione and Ron had already written him several times; their letters lay in a heap on his desk unopened. Harry just couldn't bring himself to open them. He didn't want to read what they had to say because he just didn't deserve friends. He only brought pain and death with him, and it surrounded him like an extra skin. Everyone who was close to him suffered. He didn't want his friends to get hurt, so he thought it best if he distanced himself as much as possible.

Harry held his head in his hands and drew deep calming breaths. It had only been two weeks since the end of school, and only three weeks since Sirius...

"...Why did you have to die?" Harry whispered, his eyes watering.

Grief welled up to a breaking point in the pit of Harry's stomach. His breathing became ragged as he tried feebly to fight back the tears. Finally the dam broke and the tears sprang forth. They ran down between his cheeks and his hands, and Harry brushed them away angrily. Small sobs escaped his mouth and Harry fell to his knees in defeat.

Why did Sirius have to die? Sirius had meant so much to Harry and he never told him. He never told Sirius how much he needed him in his life. It wasn't fair. God, it wasn't fair at all. Harry had hardly gotten to know his Godfather. He didn't know his favorite food, or his favorite color, or anything. He had wasted what little time they had together.

Damn Voldemort! Damn him and his Death Eaters! He was the cause of all the suffering in Harry's life. If Voldemort had never existed, then Harry would have his parents, maybe even brothers and sisters. Harry would have been happy. He would have been just like any other wizard his age worrying about school and girls, instead of a crazy, psychopathic Dark Lord out to kill him. He would still have Sirius...

Watching Sirius fall through the veil replayed over and over in his mind like a sick playback reel. If only Harry hadn't been so stupid. If he had only learned his Occlumency properly, Sirius would be alive and none of his friends would have had to go through the battle at the ministry. The tears of sadness turned to tears of anger and revulsion. Harry just had to be a hero. He just had to be a damn hero all the time. Hermione was right when she said he had a _saving-people-thing. _It was his fault, all his fault. He was the one who let Voldemort trick him into thinking that Sirius was in danger. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna got hurt because of him.

Harry silently cursed and wiped away the remaining tears with the back of his hand. Harry sat on his knees trying to calm himself, inhaling deeply. When he was calm enough Harry got off his knees and sat on the floor of his bedroom with his back against the bed. He took in a shuddering breath and ran his hands through his hair. He blinked a couple of times to clear his already bad vision and stared at the far wall of his room. His thoughts settled on his friends. Somehow, they always got hurt because of him. He felt so guilty about everything.

Harry remembered seeing Hermione hit with that spell. He remembered seeing her fall limply to the floor. He remembered the fear that coursed through him at the sight of her motionless body. He remembered Neville with his broken nose, screaming and convulsing in pain as Bellatrix Lestrange subjected him to the Cruciatus Curse. Harry vowed he would one day make her pay for all the pain she had brought to him and his friends.

Harry remembered Ron, Luna, and Ginny piling in from another room. Ron was out of it because of some spell and Luna looked fine, but Ginny had broken her ankle and was wincing with pain. Then Luna was suddenly blasted away into a desk, knocked unconscious, and Ron was being attacked by some kind of Brain creature, and Ginny getting hit full in the face with a stunning spell.

The last time he saw them at the train station he knew they were trying to be strong for him, but Harry could see in Ron and Hermione's eyes the lingering pain of their injuries. He could see that Neville and Luna were fighting back the fears invoked by the Death Eaters. Having someone who sincerely wanted you dead wasn't something you took lightly. Harry guessed that that was the first time either of them had come close to death.

Harry felt especially guilty about Neville. He and Harry shared a lot pain. Both had lost their parents, only Neville's were insane and didn't know him, which Harry thought was a lot harder to go through. And Neville was never really appreciated by anyone. He was clumsy and had a bad memory and was extremely shy, it was sad really.

But the thing that really tore at him was that when he was in Dumbledore's office, and the headmaster revealed to him the prophecy; Harry wished for a fleeting moment that it was Neville instead of himself.

Harry felt the most guilt and anger over Ginny. She had already been through so much. Being possessed wasn't something that left your thoughts quickly, and Harry understood that perfectly now. He wondered if Ginny was still affected by what had happened in her first year, or if she had gotten over it, or if there was such a thing as getting over it.

That fateful day when they all went to the ministry Harry had told her not to come. It wasn't because he thought she wasn't capable, it was something else. A feeling Harry couldn't quite explain. He had never felt like this before, so he had nothing to refer it to. All he knew was that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her ever again. Of course, he felt that way about all his friends, but with Ginny, there was just something more...

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft rapping at the window. He turned towards the sound and saw Hedwig tapping her beak against the glass. Harry got up silently and opened it, and Hedwig flew in and landed on his bed. She thrust out her leg and revealed three letters tied to it.

Harry sat on his bed next to Hedwig and took the letters. Hedwig hooted softly and nipped his finger before flying off to her cage. She drank from her water bowl then settled down to sleep.

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He turned on his desk lamp and examined the first letter, which was from Mr. Weasley. Harry had asked Mr. Weasley in an earlier letter to see if Dumbledore would keep Harry in the loop of things, and he was anxiously awaiting Dumbledore's answer.

Harry opened the letter and quickly scanned the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear you are doing well. As to your request for Dumbledore, I am still waiting for a reply. _

_Ron and Hermione are extremely worried about you Harry, as are the rest of the family. Please read their letters, Harry. They want so much for you to write them about anything._

_Keep in touch Harry and try not to think about things too much._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry threw the letter in the trash bin as a fresh wave of anger washed over him. Try not to think about things too much? What did he know about anything! All Harry _could_ do was think. Think about all the times the people he cared about got hurt, or worse, died.

And surely Dumbledore should've had an answer by now! Harry thought Dumbledore was his friend once, but now Harry wasn't too sure about that. Dumbledore had kept crucial information from Harry. He had willingly kept him in the dark. His excuse was that he cared for Harry's happiness more. What happiness? Harry had none.

Harry clenched his fists. What would have happened if Dumbledore had only told him the truth earlier? What if he knew about everything? Harry's head spun. Too many thoughts were running around in his head. Harry swung his feet on to his bed and lay down with a thud. He heard a crunching sound as his head hit the pillow. He reached behind his head and grabbed the other two letters. The lamplight bathed them with light, and He was about to throw them on his desk when out of the corner of his eye he spied a name at the bottom right corner of one of the letters.

Ginny. He turned her letter over and saw his name written very neatly on the front of the letter. He turned the letter over and read Ginny's name again. He stared at Ginny's letter for a while, debating whether or not to read it.

Why was he so curious? It didn't make any sense. For one thing they weren't really that close. In fact, Ginny had only really started to talk to him during the last school year. But for some reason he needed to know what she wanted to say. He couldn't explain why he did, but he did. He slowly opened the envelope and extracted the letter. He positioned himself closer to the lamplight and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing well, considering everything that's happened. I know what you might be thinking, why is "Ron's little sister" writing to me? Well, since you won't respond to either Ron or Hermione's letters, I thought I'd take it upon myself to tell you how stupid you're acting. _

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. A mixture of anger and shock simmered just under his skin. Ginny Weasley was writing him to tell him off? He couldn't believe it! It was just... just… Harry didn't know what it was. And he also wasn't sure if he was really mad, or a bit impressed.

_Why are you so selfish! I'm so mad at you right now I wish I could have sent you a Howler! I can't believe you Harry! Do you actually think that you're the only one who's been affected by Sirius' death? There are actually other people who knew him. What about Professor Lupin? What about Ron and Hermione? What about Me? What about us, Harry? What about our feelings? We might not have had the same connection that you and Sirius had, but we miss him just the same. I miss him. A lot. He was always nice to me when we were living at his place over the summer. He said that I reminded him of better times. I don't think you knew, but Sirius and I became pretty good friends. _

_It's not fair that Sirius died, but it hurts us even more that you're not talking to us. I mean to Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin. We haven't really ever talked, and that's okay, but they miss you Harry. They miss you a lot. We all do. It's not fair to us Harry that you keep everything inside, and it's not fair to you either. Please Harry, don't shut them out. They want to be there for you, and they need you to be there for them. _

_Now that I've gotten that out, I want to say that I'm really sorry for telling you off. I'm just stressed and you're acting like a jerk. So I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me ever again. I'll understand._

_Ginny_

_P.S. Hermione arrived at the Burrow a few days ago, and she's spending the rest of the break with us. She convinced her parents that it's the safest place for her right now, with the war and all. Oh, and Ron is especially happy she's here, and I can't sleep that well, what with Hermione talking about Ron in her sleep. _

Harry stared at the letter, a wry smile on his face. The shock and anger was gone, replaced by a thought of inflection. Was he selfish? If he was honest with himself the answer would be yes. Yes he was. He was so involved with himself and his life that he never really considered what his friends felt. He felt awful. He really didn't deserve them. What kind of friend was he? Ron was always there for him and Hermione was always the voice of reason. And Harry? He grimaced. He always got them into danger. They really would be better off if they weren't his friends. Why did they put up with it? Harry couldn't understand. Then the words Ginny wrote floated to the forefront of his mind.

They want to be there for you...

Harry smiled. Was it really that simple? Ron and Hermione could've run when danger came, yet they stayed. Of course, they had their fair share of disagreements and fights, but in the end, they were always there for him. They were such great friends, and Harry shut them out all the time. Like right now, he shut them out. Harry really was full of himself, and he had Ginny to thank for making him see. He never took the time to think about the good things in his life, and now he saw that his life wasn't just filled with pain, but with friends. He vowed then and there to appreciate his friends more, and he also vowed to get to know Ginny Weasley.

Harry put down the letter and reached for the little mountain on his desk. He should have read them when they first came. There were five each from Ron and Hermione, and the one Ron just sent him. Harry grinned. Ginny's little hint about Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other cemented his own suspicions. Harry wondered whether or not Ron would have enough guts to do anything about it. Maybe Hermione would make the first move? He would just have to wait and see. Harry picked up one of the letters from Ron and started to read.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, how you holding up? It's pretty much the same over here. Harry, I'm really sorry about Sirius. I can't say I understand how you're feeling right now, but I miss him too mate. I really do. _

_Well, for some better news, Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, is going to open up pretty soon. I don't know the exact date, but already they've got tons of preorders! Their shop's going to be in Diagon Alley, so we can go when we get our school stuff, special discount. _

_I've been talking to mum and she's going to see if Dumbledore will let you come over earlier than you usually do. I think Hermione's coming over for the summer pretty soon too._

_Write back all right? Don't shut us out again. Hermione takes it kind of hard._

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy apologized to mum and dad, the git. Thankfully he's staying at his flat. Mum and dad are overjoyed, but the rest of us don't want to see him, I'd probably still curse him if I could._

Harry laughed outright at Ron's last statement and had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He strained his ears for any sound of wakefulness in the adjoining rooms, but heard none. Harry placed Ron's letter next to Ginny's and grabbed one from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? I hope you're okay. I've been keeping busy, finishing up all the summer homework. I guess I'm trying to take my mind off everything that's happened. I miss him too, Harry. He was my friend, a good friend. _

_Sometimes it makes me think about how life is; that you can't really tell when it's your time. And that scares me. I don't know what I'd do if you or Ron died. _

_Harry, I just want to say that it's okay to mourn, and please don't shut us out Harry. Please. We're your friends. Ron and I worry about you and we're here for you if you need us._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Harry put down the letter and continued with the rest of them. Harry finished them all except for the one Ron just sent. Harry noticed the letters were becoming increasingly concerned and worried, which made Harry feel awful. He opened the last letter and read.

_Harry,_

_What's wrong with you? You haven't responded to any of our letters! You only write to my dad, and barely at that! Bloody hell, Harry! We're worried about you, you git! You made Hermione cry! She thinks you hate her! She thinks you hate all of us! _

_Do you? I mean, we're still friends right? Please Harry, write back. Hell, write back anything you want. If you hate us, than tell us._

_Ron_

Harry sighed. They thought he hated them? With how he had been acting Harry couldn't blame them.

He stifled a yawn and checked his clock. Was it really that late? Suddenly Harry was very tired. He wanted to write to them tonight but decided against it. He would write to them first thing tomorrow. Right now, Harry needed some sleep, or whatever sleep he could get. The nightmares had gotten worse ever since that night when Sirius...well...left.

Harry cleared away the letters and placed them in a pile on his desk, making sure to keep Ginny's separate. Harry took off his glasses and turned off the lamp, and then he lay down heavily, sleep taking him instantly.

_Harry was back in the Department of Mysteries. Neville was beside him, his broken nose pouring out blood, his legs still jerking around uncontrollably. Streaks of light flashed by overhead, the sound of stone exploding echoing off the corridors. Harry and Neville lay crouched on the floor, catching their breath. The prophesy was shattered and Neville was sputtering apologizes._

_"Harry, I'b Sorry!" Neville cried, "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do-"_

_"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of-"_

_"Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face staring over Harry's shoulder._

_"What?"_

_"DUBBLEDORE!"_

_Everything around Harry started to blur and fade away. Harry shook his head and his surroundings came flying back into view. Harry stared wide-eyed at Sirius battling Bellatrix Lestrange. He saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light. Sirius laughed._

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled._

_Harry watched in horror as Sirius was struck by the stunner. He fell back slowly towards the veil and Harry ran, trying in vain to catch him. Before Harry could even get close, Sirius fell through the veil._

_"NO! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_

_D__arkness swept over Harry. _

_There was no sound here, wherever he was. There was nothing Harry could see either. It was pitch black all around, wherever he looked. Harry started to panic. What was going on? Harry had never had a dream like this, and it didn't look like he'd be getting out of it anytime soon. What if this was like being in a coma or something? Was he in a coma? It was just his luck. Right when Harry decides to become a better friend and to share his feelings, he ends up in a coma. _

_Harry finally felt something, but it wasn't pleasant. The darkness was pushing against him, suffocating him. Harry could feel his body caving in on itself. He struggled to breathe, to move, to do anything. In the distance, Harry could see a tiny, faint speck of light. Overjoyed, Harry fought against the dark to get nearer. Panic and fear overcame him as the darkness pushed him away from the light. Harry wondered if he was dying._

_No, it can't end like this. It can't. If Harry died then Voldemort would be free to destroy everything. Voldemort would kill everyone Harry loved. Harry felt an unexplainable anger well up inside him. They already took Sirius away from him, but Harry would be damned if he let them take away anyone else. _

_In response the dark seemed to crush Harry even more. Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. No. No._

_"NO!" Harry yelled. The sound seemed to echo off the dark._

_Harry's eyes suddenly blazed a brilliant emerald green and his yell slowly turned into a low growling roar. Blazing fire engulfed his body, pushing the darkness away. Was this a dream? Why did it feel so real? Harry looked at his body in disbelief. What has happening? The fire flowed around him, swirling around his limbs, licking his skin. The touch of the fire was hot, but didn't burn. The fire was made up of a kaleidoscope of colors. White, red, orange, blue, purple, black; they flowed together while they swirled around him. _

_Harry looked about for the speck of light he saw earlier. Harry turned to his left and saw it. The speck was there, but it was getting bigger. Harry stared in confusion. The speck was getting larger by the second. Harry squinted at the speck and saw, a flapping of wings? It was definitely an animal. _

_Suddenly the blazing fire surrounding him began to burn. Harry screamed in agony, and his body curled itself in the fetal position. The fire was now swirling into him, burning his body from the inside and out. The pain he got from his scar was nothing compared to this. Even the Cruciatus Curse was nothing compared to this. His skin was blackened and cracked. The fats and oils of his body were fueling the fire. His muscles were burning, his bones were burning, and his soul was burning. Only his eyes were spared the flames. Harry couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he could only stare at his body as it was consumed. _

_A deafening roar pierced his ears. Harry struggled to lift his head and saw the most fearsome dragon he had ever laid eyes upon. The immense dragon roared again, and the crippling pain intensified. _

_The dragon was the largest he had ever seen. It was easily twice as large as the Hungarian Horntail Harry faced during his fourth year. Its great bulk was covered with gleaming obsidian scales. Giant claws gleamed from the hands and feet of the giant dragon. Leathery black skin stretched into a huge wingspan. The dragon's neck was thick and bulged with every roar. The dragon's head was wedge shaped and its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. Its snout was short, and shaped like an eagle's beak. The dragon had two horns that grew in behind its brow ridge, and its eyes were a fearsome emerald green. _

_The dragon roared and Harry screamed as the pain brought him to the edge of insanity. The dragon loomed over Harry; its wings beating the air. Harry stared into the eyes of the dragon, and saw judgement. _

"_What is happening to me?" Harry cried. "Why are you doing this?"_

_In response the dragon opened its mouth and gathered power. Swirling tendrils of light and fire coalesced into a shining orb of brilliant intensity. The gathered power seemed to collapse in on itself and a beam of light and fire engulfed Harry. _

Harry awoke with a start, pain sending his body into convulsions. He bit back a scream and grit his teeth. The pain was mercifully less intense than in the dream, and was slowly fading. He was covered with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. That dream was so real. Could it be real? Harry could recall everything with amazing clarity. He would never forget the pain.

After some time had passed, Harry tried to move. The pain was but a whisper now, but he felt soreness all over his body. It felt like he had worked days and days of crushing manual labor. Harry slowly turned to his clock. 7:15 a.m. Harry groaned. At nine, Aunt Petunia wanted Harry to weed the garden.

Harry strained to sit up on his bed. He could hear the sounds of activity coming from downstairs. If Harry didn't get up soon, Aunt Petunia would come running up the stairs and yell at him to hurry and start breakfast. Harry forced himself to stretch and moaned in pain as his muscles protested. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He blinked. Everything was blurry. Harry took them off and to his amazement, everything was clear. He blinked some more.

"This is my life." Harry muttered. "I can't catch a break."

He put his glasses back on his desk and got up. Harry staggered under his own weight. The muscles in his legs were yelling at him to sit back down, but Harry ignored it.

Harry picked up his towel and toothbrush and made his way into the bathroom. Harry would take a quick shower and then he'd write to his friends. Harry walked in the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and locked it. Harry turned around to the mirror and almost fainted.

He didn't even register the sound of his toothbrush hitting the tile floor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this first chapter, and I hope you continue reading!

Leave me a review and tell me what you think! It would be most appreciated!

Manga-Lunatic


	2. The New Weasley

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places in the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the Final Fantasy universe; it is the sole property of Square Enix._

_However…I do own the original characters and the storyline._

* * *

The New Weasley

The sun rose bright and early over the horizon. Birds awoke and greeted the new day with joyous songs, while squirrels and other critters busied themselves with their preparations for the new day. The wind blew at an easy pace, swaying the trees and the fields of grass that surrounded the odd-looking house called the Burrow. The home had a multitude of levels, with rooms sticking out at odd angles. It was a wonder how the house stood up at all. Chickens ran around the yard, picking at the ground. The garden gnomes were making a riot, chasing each other around the weed filled garden. They crackled a high pitch laugh that rang all the way to the busy kitchen, where Molly Weasley was busy making breakfast.

Molly Weasley huffed irritably, muttering under her breath for the thousandth time what an eyesore those gnomes were. Pancakes were cooking on the old stove behind her while she set the table. Mrs. Weasley absentmindedly muttered a spell and pointed her wand to the fridge, and a pack of sausages unwrapped themselves and zoomed to the skillet heating on the stove. She muttered another spell and a dozen eggs zoomed out and cracked themselves into yet another pan. She was laying down the last of the forks when she heard the rumble of someone running down the stairs. She turned around just in time to see her youngest son almost trip over himself on the landing.

"Ronald Weasley! What have I told you about running down the stairs?" Mrs. Weasley scowled, though her eyes sparkled with unspoken pride.

She sighed. Ron was growing up too fast. She looked him up and down and wished he was still the skinny little boy with dirt on his face, but against her will, Ron grew up. He was now taller than her by a good eight inches. Somehow he rocketed skyward to six feet tall, and now she had to look up to him instead of the other way around. Ron wasn't skinny anymore either. Instead his muscles grew with the rest of him, probably because of that dangerous sport he played. Mrs. Weasley would always wonder what her children saw in playing Quidditch, even though they would never know that she loved to watch it just as much. He had broad shoulders and a tanned complexion, though not as much as his brother Charlie. He was tall like her eldest son Bill, and had a mischievous glint in his eye like the twins, Fred and George. He even had a little of Percy's stern manner. Ron was a mix of his elder brothers, though at the same time he was his own person. Mrs. Weasley was brought out of her thoughts by her son's baritone voice.

"Sorry mum, I forgot." Ron ran his hand though his hair sheepishly.

"That's all right dear. Now hurry and take a seat or the rest of the family will crash into you."

Ron walked quickly to the table and sat down, picking up a fork and knife and looking at his mum in anticipation. Mrs. Weasley chuckled. Ron was still the same little boy, even if he didn't look it. Molly turned back to the stove and shoveled the mound of pancakes onto a plate and presented them to the solitary occupant at the table, who tucked in with gusto.

Ron poured syrup on his mound of pancakes and began stuffing them in his mouth, barely even stopping for breath. He finished his pancakes and reached for the eggs and sausages newly lain on the table. He was about to tuck in when Hermione walked into the kitchen. He stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and stared while muggleborn witch walked towards the table.

Her bushy brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, exposing her graceful neck and the outline of her cheek bones. Hermione had grown taller in the last year. She was now a bit taller than Ginny. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt that was tucked in to her dark blue shorts. Even though her shirt was loose on her, he knew that Hermione had a great figure. Her shorts ended a few inches above her knees, and her hips swayed with every movement. Her long creamy legs danced across his vision. She was so…pretty.

What? No…no…no she wasn't. What was he thinking? She was his best friend for crying out loud. She wasn't pretty. No…she was gorgeous. Ron quickly looked away and concentrated on his food. Why did he have to like his best friend? It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If only she wasn't so smart and so kind, ready to lend a hand and help anyone with revising or homework. If only she wasn't everything he wanted. He could find no other girl that was her equal, no matter how hard he tried. Ron stiffened suddenly when Hermione sat next to him at the table.

"Good morning Hermione, dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked while piling a load of food onto her plate.

"Yes I did, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Hermione replied. "Ron, you're up early today." Hermione smiled as Ron turned his head and locked his eyes with hers.

"Umm…yeah, you know, smelled breakfast." Ron couldn't help but wonder how deep her brown eyes were. He wondered how far so could see into her soul. After a few seconds Ron quickly came to the conclusion that he was staring and snapped his head back to his food, his ears lightly tinged with red. A small smile danced across Hermione's lips as she began to eat.

Ron was feeling really out of sorts when a loud pop announced the arrival of the twins. He jumped at the sound and nearly spilled his plate.

"Fred! George! What have I told you about apparating in the house?" Mrs. Weasley was shaking her wand at the two of them menacingly.

"Oy! Use the stairs!" Ron spat between mouthfuls of food.

"Sorry about that, Ronnie." Fred said as George clapped Ron on the head while seating himself. Hermione shook her head.

"Terribly sorry ickle Ronnikins, we forgot you get frightened by noises." George said as he speared a sausage with his fork. Ron glared bloody murder at George.

"Or maybe it wasn't us, dear brother. Seems he was already a bit twitchy. Maybe it was because of something else entirely." Fred said slyly.

"I agree Fred. It wasn't us. It was _someone_ else." George said, snickering into his bowl of cereal. Ron's face was contorting in embarrassment and anger, his left eye twitching.

"Stop making fun of your brother and eat your breakfast, you're going to be late for your meeting with Gringotts. You know Bill doesn't like it when you're late. Ron, stop staring at your brothers like that, or your face will stay that way."

"Yeah, Ron. You don't want to get any uglier, do you?" Fred said, smiling innocently.

"I should say not. Your chances aren't good to begin with." George added.

"Shut it. I thought you couldn't Apparate anymore at the Burrow? Maybe the ministry wizards did something wrong?" Ron said, taking a bite of sausage.

"Ah, little brother, how wrong you are…" George shook his head in mock disappointment. "The wards only prevent people from apparating in and out. They don't do a thing to people who apparate around _inside_ the house."

Ron snorted. "Like anyone would want to do that."

"You need to learn how to bend the rules, young lad." Fred whispered.

"Heed our words of wisdom, and you will never go wrong." George winked.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled. The twins snickered and finished the remnants of their food.

"Well mum, we're off to Diagon Alley!" George stood up and stretched.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly slapped a hand to her brow and muttered irritably. George's eyes grew in volume and he quickly ran and hid behind Fred, who was wondering what they did wrong this time. Mrs. Weasley shot the twins a look and waved at them to sit back down. Hermione gave Ron a confused look, who just shrugged in answer.

"Ron, get your sister out of bed. I need to talk to the five of you this instant! I can't believe I forgot to tell you…"

"About what?" Ron said, going for his fourth helping.

"No questions! Hurry and get Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley had warning glint in her eyes.

Ron got the point and hurried up the stairs.

Ginny woke with a whine from the sound of Ron's voice and the loud banging he was making at the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" She hollered. Ginny sat up in bed blinking her eyes owlishly.

"Hurry up Ginny! Mum said she wants to talk to us about something!" Ron shouted though the door.

Ginny got out of bed amid the sounds of Ron racing back down the stairs. She glanced around for Hermione, who was nowhere in sight. Ginny stood at the door and yawned. She was feeling out of sorts from the dream she had that night. She opened the door and made her way to the bathroom when she heard her mum at the foot of the stairs.

"Ginny! Hurry and come down here!"

"Can't I use the loo first?"

"No time for that! Fred and George have to leave for their meeting and they need to hear the news too!"

Sighing, Ginny turned around and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Ron stuffing his mouth like an animal and Fred and George were sitting unusually quiet. Hermione was quietly eating her food, stealing glances at Ron, who was too preoccupied to notice. Ginny wondered when those two would get the picture.

She sat down on the other side of Ron and gave him a disapproving look. Ron looked up at his sister and smiled, pieces of sausage and egg sticking out of his teeth. Ginny smirked and jabbed him in the ribs, which made Ron wince and choke on his food. He quickly gulped down his Pumpkin juice and muttered curses at his sister. Hermione scowled in disapproval at his use of language and Ginny smiled sweetly at him and turned to her mother, who was pacing around the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned to her children, who were waiting to hear what was so important.

"Why are you up so late Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Up late last night, I couldn't sleep." Ginny was wiping her eyes. The reason she couldn't sleep was because of two things. Her letter to Harry, and hearing Hermione mutter about Ron all night. Mrs. Weasley huffed with disapproval.

Before Mrs. Weasley could start, Hermione started to get up.

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe I should go if this is a family conversation." Hermione looked hesitantly at Mrs. Weasley.

"Nonsense, you're already family dear."

"Oh..." Hermione smiled and sat back down in her chair.

"I would've told you the whole thing anyway, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione smiled her cute, little smile she seemed to only give to him. Ron goofily smiled back. The twins caught this exchange, and they winked at each other, an evil grin on their faces.

"Well, where to start? Do you all remember your cousin Emma?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not really." Ginny said, massaging her temple.

"Nope, can't say I do." Ron added.

"I remember playing pranks on her…I think." Fred said.

"Hmm…we play too many pranks on people, it's hard to keep track." George said, shaking his head.

"I didn't expect you to remember her. Her dad was Uncle Andy, your father's younger brother."

"Didn't he die? In the last war against You-Know-Who?" Ron was thoughtfully munching on a sausage.

"Yes, he did." Mrs. Weasley said sadly. "He died near the end of the war. Your Aunt Helen was devastated. She stayed in Britain for five years after his death, and then decided to move to the United States."

"Very interesting mum, what does this have to do with any of us again?" George asked.

"Aunt Helen died a week ago."

"Oh no…" Ginny raised a hand to her mouth, Hermione did the same. "How?"

"She was sick for a long time with a wasting disease. She passed away in her sleep." Mrs. Weasley sat down heavily, wiping her eyes with a napkin. "Emma has no one else except us now. So, she's coming to live with us."

"Is she a witch?" Ron asked.

"Of course she is Ron. Your father and I have talked about this, and she will share a room with Ginny."

"With me? But I don't even remember her! And I already have Hermione staying with me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry dear. She's the same age as you, and you'll both be in the same year at Hogwarts. I think you'll be fast friends. Besides, there's enough room for the three of you."

"If you say so." Ginny said, defeated.

"I hope you and Hermione will make her feel at home here?"

"Of course we will, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Is that all the news?" Fred asked.

"Not quite. Emma's arriving today."

"What! When?" Ginny was combing her hands though her hair nervously, while the rest of them looked stunned.

"This evening I think. Your father is going to pick her up from the Ministry. He's getting off early. I've already sent Owls to Charlie and Percy. They should be here tonight to meet her."

"Does Percy have to come?" Ron asked with disgust.

"Yes, he does. He is still a part of this family young man!" Mrs. Weasley was giving him a stern look. Ron merely scowled.

"Charlie's coming back? For how long?" Ginny asked, excited.

"For a week or two, but no longer than that, you know he has to work and everything." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred muttered and coughed something that sounded like "Order stuff" and Mrs. Weasley eyed him warningly. Fred nervously laughed and backed away from his mother.

"Well then, if that's all, then me and George will be heading out."

"Make sure you both come straight back here after you finish your business, and tell Bill to come too."

"Sure thing mum," George said. "We can't wait to greet her in our traditional manner." An evil glint shone in the twin's eyes as an equally evil grin spread across their faces.

"Don't you dare! She's been through enough as it is! I will not have you…" Mrs. Weasley wasn't able to finish her sentence because the twins had already run to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Those two…when I get my hands on them…" Mrs. Weasley visibly calmed herself and turned to her remaining children.

"Now, I want you, Ron, to weed the garden…"

"Mum, come on…Harry might write us…" Ron said; his face crestfallen. Hermione eyes fell on her half eaten food.

At the mention of Harry's name, Ginny became rigid. A slow blush began creeping up her cheeks and Ginny desperately tried to fight it off. Hermione noticed this and a knowing smile lit up her face.

It was a simple crush, Ginny told herself, and nothing more. Besides, she had had a boyfriend in Michael Corner, even though that was over. The Dean Thomas business was just something she told Ron to shut him up. Michael _was_ a nice guy. So what if he didn't have emerald eyes like Harry. So what if Michael didn't make her blush constantly. So what if Harry could make her happy with just one small smile. So what if she would ache when he didn't acknowledge her. It didn't matter. She was over him, and he only thought of her as Ron's little sister.

"If Harry writes, I'll tell you right away. I want you to weed _and_ degnome the garden after you've finished eating. Ginny, after you've cleaned yourself up I want you and Hermione to help me clean the house and cook dinner."

"Alright mum."

Ginny hurried back up the stairs to the loo. She really had to go. Ginny flushed the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her fire red hair was a wild mass of tangles, sticking out at odd angles and clumped together. She was not a morning person.

Ginny had grown during the last year. She was taller than Harry by two inches, much to her embarrassment. Her freckles were light and added to the beauty she would possess in time. Her skin was a creamy tan color. Her eyes seemed to have gotten a darker shade of chocolate brown. She ran a comb though her bright red hair, trying to tame it, but it seemed that only a long hot shower would do the trick. She brushed her teeth and then stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower. She turned on the water and screamed as the cold water cascaded down from above her. Whoever left the shower like that was in for a good hex. She turned the hot water on quickly and sighed with pleasure as the hot, steaming water washed over her.

Ginny's mind was awash with thoughts. She groaned in agony about the letter she had sent to Harry in a moment of frustration with the Boy Who Lived. How could she have done that? It was a letter to Harry of all people, and it wasn't a nice letter either. There was no doubt he deserved it, but Ginny just had to be the one to do it. She had never even written him a letter before. The infamous valentine didn't count. She just had to always act before she thought things through. What was Harry going to think? He probably thought she was nosy and should mind her own business. Ginny lightly banged her head against the tile wall. They weren't even friends, merely acquaintances.

And now on top of that her cousin was coming to live with them. Was Emma a nice person? Was she mean? Ginny loved the idea of another girl in the house, but she was a bit nervous about it too. Her cousin Emma; no matter how hard she tried, Ginny couldn't remember her. She must have left when Ginny was around four or five. Ginny really hoped that Emma would be a nice person. She couldn't see how she'd be able to live with a girl that was mean and nasty.

And top of that, her older brothers were coming home. Bill had come over once a week for dinner since they had been back for summer break, but she hadn't seen Charlie in such a long time, Ginny couldn't wait. Percy was another matter entirely. He had apologized to the family at the start of summer, but it still hurt. The only thing that topped everything was the dream. It was the weirdest dream she had ever had.

* * *

_Ginny was standing alone in a vast field. She was wearing a white dress that flowed around her figure. All around her were flowers of every sort, and the greenest grass she had ever seen. She began to walk, in what direction she didn't know. Her bare feet stepped on soft grass as she made her way forward. A brilliant blue sky was above her, the sun's rays softly touched her skin, warming her. A sense of infinite calm and peace prevailed around her, making Ginny feel relaxed and at ease. Ginny continued her walk, looking this way and that, watching the gentle breeze sway the flowers, feeling it flutter her white dress around her legs._

_Ginny made her way up a sloping hill. When she made to the top, Ginny scanned the horizon. Everywhere she could see, flowers dotted the countryside. They made a blanket of colors; Blue, yellow, pink, red, purple, white, and orange mixed together to create a breathtaking sight. Ginny continued to gaze at the flowers until her eyes fell upon something that wasn't supposed to be there. _

_Far into distance Ginny saw a dark clearing in the flower bed. She focused her eyes, trying to make the blurry scene clearer. Ginny couldn't make out any details. Undaunted, Ginny started downhill towards the clearing. She didn't know why, but she had an insatiable need to know what it was. When she made it to level ground, the clearing disappeared from sight. Ginny couldn't see it anymore, but somehow she knew where it was._

_She started to run; slowly at first until she was running at a breakneck speed, her need to see the clearing driving her forward. It was a feeling she had never felt before. It was a huge surge of undeniable determination. Ginny saw that as she got closer her surroundings were getting bleaker by the second. Dark clouds loomed ahead over the sky. The thick blankets of flowers were getting thinner and thinner. The calm that reigned was slowly dissipating. Ginny was beginning to feel nervous. _

_The clear blue sky was gone now, replaced by rolling black clouds. Occasionally, thunder boomed overhead. The flowers were all but gone now; the green grass had turned to dead yellow grass, which clumped together in little patches here and there. Ginny's feet now ran upon hardened, scorched earth. She had finally reached the clearing. _

_Ginny slowed to a walk. Someone, or something, was beckoning to her. That invisible force was urging her forward. Ginny moved cautiously, examining every detail of her surroundings. There were outcroppings of dark rock scattered around, jutting out from the earth. Some were small, barely as tall as her, and some were enormous, reaching for the sky. Ginny rounded the corner of a particularly large formation and ahead of her Ginny saw a circle made of large, white pillars of stone. The pillars were shaped like Stonehenge, but seemed to be twice the size. The bright whiteness of the stones made them stand out from everything else. The pillars rose high into the air. There were seven in all circled around something Ginny couldn't see. Ginny walked to the pillar directly in front of her and reached out a hand to touch it. At this distance the pillar was easily twenty feet wide and it felt smooth under her hand, like marble._

_From where she touched the stone, dark black lines streaked out across the stone face. The lines swirled and crossed each other, making unfamiliar and beautiful symbols and runes. Ginny stared in amazement as the whole surface was covered with the strange markings, and the other stones were taking on the black lines too. Ginny lifted her hand and gasped. The symbol where her hand rested was something to behold. _

_It was a large bird, flying skyward from the earth. Its head was lifted skyward, it's hawk-like beak opened with a silent cry to the heavens. Long, feather-like strands flowed out of its forehead and fell behind its back. The eyes of the bird shone with a life-like ferocity, screaming defiance and anger. The bird's wings were outstretched, the large feathers spread apart in hard flight. Its legs were outstretched like it had leaped from the ground. All around the bird the black lines swirled outward and away from the bird. Ginny traced her fingers along the lines of the bird. The surface was still very smooth and unbroken. It was as if the markings had always been there. _

_Ginny tore her eyes away and made her way to the center of the structure. There was another pillar directly in the middle of the others, but this one was circular and not rectangular like the others. Instead of white, this pillar was an emerald green. It stood taller than the others, and Ginny knew that this was the most important pillar of them all. The stone was covered markings, but instead of black, they were a deep gold. The pillar was breathtaking, but it wasn't what Ginny was looking at._

_At the base of the emerald pillar was a dead body lying face down in a crumpled heap. Ginny could tell that the body was female. Dark red hair fell across her face, hiding her identity. _

_Ginny walked slowly forward. She bent down and reached out a hand to brush away the red hair. Before she reached the girl, an amazing blaze of fire engulfed the dead girl's body. The fire roared with intensity so fierce that Ginny was thrown back against a pillar wall. The fire burned with a mixture of the purest red and orange. The fire blossomed outward with a blinding speed, and before Ginny knew what was happening, everything was engulfed in the blaze._

* * *

Ginny stood in the shower, lost in thought. It was the most amazing dream she had ever had. Who was that girl? Was it all made up, or was it a real place? Ginny turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom.

Ginny changed into loose fitting shorts and a t-shirt and tied her hair into a pony tail. She left her room and walked downstairs. When she got halfway to the kitchen, Ginny could hear her mother and Hermione busy cleaning. She reached the kitchen and was assaulted by her mother, who was holding a bottle of all-purpose magical cleaner.

"Ginny! What took you so long in the shower? I like to enjoy myself too sometimes, but an hour is just ridiculous!"

"What? An hour?"

"Yes dear. Now, you and Hermione go to the living room and clean up anything out of place." Mrs. Weasley said while handing her a trash bag, bottle of magical cleaner, and a rag.

Ginny and Hermione went into the living room and began cleaning the windows with the magical spray. It was charmed to smell like whatever you wanted, so the girls spent their next few hours inhaling a nice mountain breeze. After the windows, Ginny swept the floor while Hermione was busy dusting the fireplace with magical dust remover. When she finished, the muggleborn witch grabbed a broom of own and joined her friend.

"Hey Ginny. Is something wrong?" Ginny was sweeping the floor absentmindedly, her eyes staring off into space.

"Not really." Ginny mumbled, half listening. Her dream had been disturbing, to say the least, and Ginny wondered why such a pleasant dream would end like it did. On top of that, Ginny was hardly ever able to recall her dreams. They usually faded into oblivion, but this dream was crystal clear even now.

"You were in the bathroom for a long time." Hermione moved so she would be in Ginny's field of view and caught her eyes.

"I know. It's just that, well, I was just thinking about things." Ginny said halfheartedly. She didn't want to tell Hermione about her dream, at least not yet.

"You were thinking about Harry weren't you?" Ginny was startled out of her thoughts. She blinked rapidly.

"What? No! Never! I'm over him. It was just a crush." Ginny's face was beet red, and Hermione smirked.

"Come on Ginny, don't lie to me. I know you still have feelings for him."

"Well, what about you?" Ginny shot back.

"What about me?" Hermione asked. "You don't think that I like Harry do you?" Hermione looked scandalized.

"Not Harry. I'm talking about someone else." Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't like anyone." Hermione huffed. "We should get back to cleaning."

"Are you sure?" Ginny persisted. "I could swear I saw you stealing glances at Ron."

"What? No! Don't be silly! I was just…um…watching him eat, that's all." Hermione stammered, a blush forming on her face.

"Really? I can believe that."

"Of course. It's the truth."

"I guess, but you know…you talk about Ron an awful lot in your sleep." Ginny said innocently. Hermione stopped sweeping and slowly turned to face Ginny.

"Do I really, Ginny?" Hermione looked at her like the world was ending. Ginny nodded her head sagely. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not supposed to like him like that, but I do! Ginny, you have to help me stop!"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. Hermione was near tears.

"This isn't something you can stop, Hermione." Hermione looked desperate, so Ginny tried to comfort her. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Have you lost your mind? I can't do that. If I did, I'd ruin everything." Hermione was now chewing the bottom of her lip. "What if he doesn't feel the same for me? I… I couldn't bear it if he turned me away."

"Just follow you heart, Hermione."

"You could do the same, you know." Hermione crossed her arms and had a pointed look on her face.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Yes you do. You can deny it all you want to but you do." Ginny turned and looked at her, contemplating whether or not to tell her.

"I…I can't Hermione. I can't tell him. Harry and I aren't like you and Ron. We're not even friends."

"Then be his friend, Ginny."

"It's not that easy! I can't even make conversation with him. I mean, I don't run out of a room anymore when he's around, but I just can't!" Ginny sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Hermione sat next to her and held her hand.

"Why?" Hermione asked with genuine concern for her friend.

"I'm…I'm scared of what he'll say." Ginny looked up, defeated. Hermione had never seen her friend like this. Ginny was always bright and cheerful in her company. But she understood. The things women went through because of men, it should be illegal.

"Then we have something in common Ginny."

"Why do we have to fall in love with such clueless guys?" Ginny asked in dismay. Hermione sighed.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with." Ginny sighed and rose from her seat. She looked around the room to organize her thoughts. There was a lot of cleaning left to do, and no time to spare for her sulking.

"We better get back to work before mum comes in here." Ginny walked briskly forward and began dusting the bookshelves. Hermione watched her for a moment and decided to the let the conversation die. _Who am I to dispense relationship wisdom; I can barely work through my own issues. _

It was two o' clock in the afternoon when her mother called a lunch break. Ginny and Hermione sat at the kitchen table while Mrs. Weasley called for Ron through the open kitchen window.

"Ron! Come on in dear and have some lunch!"

Ginny heard Ron yell some kind of response that sounded like 'I'm dead' and shared a laugh with Hermione as she started in on the chicken sandwich on her plate. Ron opened the back door wearily and dragged himself to the kitchen table. He had only worn shorts outside and he was glistening with sweat. Hermione was staring at Ron so openly that Ginny had to kick her under the table to make her stop. Like usual, Ron was oblivious.

Ron sat heavily in his chair next to Hermione and drained down his pumpkin juice in two gulps. All around his body were small scratches and bite marks. There were traces of blood smeared on his skin, mixing with his sweat.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Hermione was frowning and staring at his wounds.

"Gnomes! The buggers ganged up on me when I wasn't paying attention. Bloody things almost killed me! It took me twenty minutes to pry them all off." Ron said dejectedly.

"Oh, it's not that bad Ron. At least you won't scar, dear." Mrs. Weasley consoled, handing him a plate of sandwiches. Ron sat in silence, except for the sound of him stuffing his face.

"How can you eat like that Ron?" Ginny asked, slowly taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Ib's a skill. You'b got ta train b'or stomach." Ron said with his mouth full of chicken. Mrs. Weasley was about to scold him when Hermione beat her to it.

"Don't talk with your mouth open Ron, it's not proper." Hermione admonished. She absentmindedly wiped his mouth with a napkin. Ron froze at her touch. Hermione, realizing too late what she had done, quickly dropped the napkin back onto the table and played with her food. Both of them turned beet red. Ginny chuckled under her breath and Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly at the scene before her.

"Okay dears, hurry and finish your food so we can finish cleaning in time for Emma's arrival."

Ron jumped out of his trance and got up. He drained the last of his pumpkin juice and grabbed his last sandwich before running out the back door. Hermione was still red as a beet and Ginny was laughing uncontrollably. Ginny's laughter brought Hermione back to the land of the living and she scowled at the red head.

Ginny and Hermione finished cleaning the house at four o' clock. Mrs. Weasley sent them to Ginny's room to set another bed for Emma. Earlier in the day Mrs. Weasley had enlarged Ginny's room so that it'd be comfortable for three occupants. They both had taken showers and were in the kitchen cooking when Ron opened the back door and walked in.

Ron was in even worse shape than before. The scratches and bite marks looked like they had multiplied tenfold. He was covered in dirt and blood. Hermione almost dropped her pan of potatoes at the sight of him. Ginny was staring openmouthed at his condition. Mrs. Weasley, who had just walked in to the kitchen, hurried over to Ron and examined his wounds.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"The bloody things jumped me again! This time they brought along some of their friends. Bloody gnomes." Ron explained wearily. "I'll just go and take a shower now."

Ron slowly trudged up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley called up after him.

"It's not that bad, dear! At least you won't get any scars!" Ron shouted back a muffled 'Bloody gnomes' and slammed the bathroom door closed.

"He'll be all right dear. He's a strong boy." Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, who was still looking anxious. Hermione managed a smile.

Fred, George, and Bill make it back home at six. They decided to wait in the living room for Emma, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley to arrive. Hermione was engrossed in a large, dusty old book on the couch while Ginny and Bill where conversing near the fireplace. Percy was standing in a corner looking uncomfortable. Ron was sitting down next to Hermione, feeling very agitated because the twins would periodically prod his scratches with sticks. Mrs. Weasley was pacing around the fireplace, impatiently waiting for everyone to arrive. The clock hands for 'Dad' and 'Charlie' swung to traveling and then to home as the fireplace burst with emerald fire.

Charlie came through the fire first laden down with luggage. Everyone, even Percy, greeted him and helped him brush the soot off of his clothes (the twins were very enthusiastic). The next person to floo into the Burrow was Emma Weasley. She was around Ginny's height and had a similar build. She had dark red hair that fell to around her shoulders. She had a very light spray of freckles on her high cheekbones and her eyes where a deep blue, much like Ron's. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Mr. Weasley came in at last, soot all over him. Emma surprisingly didn't have a lot of soot on her. Mr. Weasley warmly placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Emma Weasley."

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing Emma in a bear hug. "I hope your trip wasn't awful."

"It was fine." Emma said with her American accent. "I…I can't…breathe…"

"Sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.

"It's alright, Aunt Molly." Emma smiled. Mrs. Weasley was near tears. She quickly swept Emma back up into another tight hug and had to be pried away by Charlie.

"Hello, dear Emma! I'm Fred and this is George." Fred and George shook her hands repeatedly, gushing over their cousin. Emma stared at the twins with a look of bewilderment. Bill pushed his way through.

"Hey, I'm Bill. You'll have to ignore the twins. They're pretty crazy." The eldest Weasley son still wore his dragon fang earring, but he wasn't as tan anymore; since he had spending most of his days at his office desk at the Ministry.

"We are insulted!" Exclaimed Fred forlornly, putting a hand to his brow and sulking.

"We are certified geniuses! It's the rest of the family what's crazy." Hollered George. He puffed out his chest and saluted the family clock. Emma took a step back.

"I'm Ron. It's nice to meet you." Ron said, shaking her hand. Hermione was surprised at his nice behavior as she made her way to the newest Weasley.

"Hi Emma. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm best friends with Ron and Ginny."

Before Emma could reply Percy smartly marched over to the girl.

"My name is Percy." He had a pompous air about him. "I hope you will find your time here pleasant." He formally shook her hand.

Ginny stepped up to Emma and smiled. "My name's Ginny."

"It seems we have a new addition to the family!" Mr. Weasley smiled and sat in his worn arm chair. "Please make her feel welcome."

"This is your home now Emma." Mrs. Weasley put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Ginny, take Emma to your room and show her where to put her things."

"Come on, this way!" Ginny said, taking Emma by the hand and dragging her off. Hermione followed behind as Mrs. Weasley enchanted Emma's belongings to follow in their wake.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, slumped heavily in his comfy chair and smoking a pipe. His long white hair was disheveled and his robes wrinkled. A thin, bony hand held his pipe in a loose grip; his thumb idly tracing the rim of the bowl. He stared into the roaring fire blazing in his fireplace, ruminating on recent events.

The battle at the Ministry played through his mind. Voldemort was gaining strength. During the previous war his power rivaled that of the Dark Lord, but soon he would not be able to fight Voldemort even to a stand-still. At the thought a twinge of pain ran through his shoulder to his fingertips. Dumbledore winced. _Dueling is a young man's game_.

The old wizard sighed and placed his pipe on his desk. Letters were strewn across his desk. Some of them were from members of the Order of the Phoenix, hailing the call to arms.

_So few left alive. _Tears threatened to fall from his bright blue eyes, and Dumbledore took a deep, calming breath. He had lost many friends to the Dark Lord and his minions, and he feared he would lose many more in the days to come.

There was a stack of letters from the Minister of Magic himself; apologizing profusely, pleading for advice, and pledging the Ministry's support for Dumbledore against You-Know-Who. Dumbledore was never quick to insult others; but Cornelius Fudge was a fearful, pitiful idiot of a man who was deep into the pockets of Lucius Malfoy. He wondered what help, if any, would be provided by a government run by such an incompetent and corrupted fool.

He had no choice but to bolster his own ranks. It would fall to the Order of the Phoenix to hold the front lines; and it would fall upon the shoulders of Harry Potter to face the Dark Lord for the very fate of the wizarding world.

Dumbledore stood and stretched; his back popping in protest. He went over to a window overlooking the vast lake on the Hogwarts grounds. The moonlight reflected off the pristine waters. Everything was still and serene. _The calm before the storm. _

His thoughts settled on the Boy-Who-Lived. He had done what he thought was right, regarding the boy. He had done what was necessary to protect him. His actions were not just to safeguard is physical body. He had wanted to protect the boy's innocence; his sense of wonder. It was not until the death of Sirius and the debacle at the Dept. of Mysteries had he doubted his plans for the boy.

He had seen the fruit of his labor in this office, in the boy's screams of rage and grief, on the night Sirius left this world. A deep feeling of grief gripped his heart and Dumbledore braced himself against the clear glass of his window. _Maybe I was wrong to keep things from him. Maybe I should have told him everything from the beginning._

A soft tapping at his chamber door disturbed his ruminations. He went back to his desk and sat, waving his hand at the letters on his desk. They disappeared with a soft rustle of wind.

"Come in Sibyll."

Sibyll Patricia Trelawney entered the Headmaster's Office, wrapping her gauzy, spangled shawl tighter around her body. She sat in a small, tidy armchair in front of the Headmasters desk and her eyes idly scanned the room, taking in the large portraits of former Headmasters along the walls of the office.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" She smiled demurely and cocked her head to the side. She had been distraught and severely depressed ever since Delores Umbridge had her fired and evicted publicly the previous term. After Dumbledore had said she could stay in the castle, she had locked herself in her tower and as far as he knew, this was the first time she had come out of hiding since.

Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. "Yes I did, thank you for coming. Lemon drop? Tea?"

Trelawney sniffed at the mention of the muggle treat. "Tea, if you please." Dumbledore waved his wand and two steaming cups of tea appeared.

"I sense you have something important to tell me." Trelawney mysteriously sipped her tea. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a bit. Professor Trelawney had only ever produced two accurate predictions in her tenure as Divinations Professor, but Dumbledore did not have the heart to gainsay her.

"I only wanted to tell you that I am reinstating you as Divinations Professor, beginning next term." A smug expression appeared on her face, and Professor Trelawney straightened in her seat. "Of course, Headmaster. My Inner Eye foresaw this event a fortnight ago."

"You will teach Divination in conjunction with Firenze." Professor Trelawney spat out her tea in surprise; coughing and sputtering. Dumbledore calmly dabbed at his face with a handkerchief.

"The centaur? Headmaster, already do I know that his Inner Eye is clouded! He cannot read the tea leaves as I do!" Professor Trelawney was red with rage. Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Peace, Sibyll. Firenze has expressed interest in teaching the students the ways of Stargazing. I'm sure the two of you can work something out." Professor Trelawney drained the rest of her tea and stared at the dregs. She stood in mock surprise and pointed at the Headmaster.

"There is a Grim behind you, Headmaster! It stalks you! Because of this decision you are doomed to torment and dea-" Professor Trelawney gasped. Her breathing became hard, erratic and wheezing. Her eyes widened and she braced herself against the desk. She bowed her head and her body began twitching. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. He had seen this behavior before… but…

"…ugh…" Professor Trelawney was violently twitching now; her fingernails were digging deep furrows into his desk, blood and wood splinters gathering together. Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand held out in a defensive position.

"_Protego._" Dumbledore whispered the word of power and a dome of energy coalesced into being around him. It glowed with a faint light. With his free hand he gestured to a small, round, silver orb that was floating in space above a marble pedestal set against the far wall. It began to glow with a brilliant light, and four other orbs scattered within the castle burst into luminescence.

Visible motes of magical energy appeared around the Divinations Professor. The motes of energy began to swirl around her slight frame. _What is this? I have never seen this before._ Dumbledore watched as the gathered energy sped up, swirling faster and faster; enveloping the room with a deafening roar of wind. _The magical energy is being pulled from the air, from the surroundings!_ Books and magical objects were thrown across the room, smashing into walls. The blazing fire was snuffed out by the raging winds, and now the only light in the room came from the swirling magics engulfing Professor Trelawney, and the dome of energy protecting the Headmaster.

The double doors to the Headmaster's Office flew open and the Heads of House Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin burst into the room. They tried in vain to again access to the Headmaster's office, but the violent winds were pushing them back into the foyer.

"What in blazes?" hissed Severus Snape, bracing himself against the door frame, his wand held in an offensive position.

"Headmaster!" Minerva McGonagall cried, her arms shielding her face. "What is happening?"

"_Protego!"_ squeaked Professor Flitwick. His shield charm filled the whole of the massive doorway, protecting the four Heads of Houses from debris and wind. Professor Sprout was focused on the shield charm, ready to reinforce it if necessary.

Dumbledore was very concerned, a frown marring his face. "I do not know, Minerva! It seemed she was about to fall into another trance and speak a prophecy, but this is something I have never seen before!" The swirling magic reached a fever pitch and then abruptly slammed into Professor Trelawney. She arched her back and let out and ear-splitting scream; beams of light shooting out of her mouth and her eyes.

There was silence. The light died down. The four shocked Professors cautiously made their way into the Headmaster's ruined office. Books and magical instruments were tossed haphazardly around by the gale force winds; littering the floor and smashed against old stone walls. There were rips and tears in the portraits lining the walls. Broken glass from windows and vials were scattered across the floor, liquids of every color staining everything.

Professor Sprout reached out a hand to Professor Trelawney but Dumbledore raised a hand in caution. Wispy tendrils of magical energy emanated from Professor Trelawney's eyes as she slowly straightened and stood at attention. Her glowing eyes locked onto the Headmaster and she began to speak; her voice harsh and guttural.

_"When the One is chosen by the Dark Lord_

_The fate of magic will be contested_

_Evil will fall, but it shall rise again one hundred fold_

_A Demon will be one from two_

_Four will come and aid the dark_

_And their armies will rain destruction upon the world_

_The One chosen will bear the mark_

_The One chosen will fight to the death_

_The One chosen must not fight alone_

_The One chosen will wield the King_

_Seven will rise and aid the light_

_Seven will rise and face the blight_

_One from fire, hot and true_

_One from ice, cold and blue_

_One from thunder in the west_

_One from anger, honor and crest_

_One from water, flowing and clear_

_One from courage, brave with no fear_

_And One from ash, pure and blessed_

_Seven will rise and aid the One_

_Seven will rise, or else all fall_

_The fate of magic will be contested_

_Light or Dark, who will be bested?"_

Like a puppet cut from its strings; Professor Trelawney collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. Professor McGonagall quickly strode forward and gently cradled her head while Professor Sprout straightened out her limbs. Professor Snape was staring down at the prone Divinations Professor, his face set in a stony expression. Dumbledore hurried over to them while Professor Flitwick felt for a pulse and sighed in relief.

"She's alive, but barely." Flitwick held Trelawney's hand and turned his gaze on the Headmaster. "We must get her to the hospital wing at once!"

"Agreed. Fawkes!" Dumbledore's familiar appeared with a flash of fire and gently landed on the prone form of Professor Trelawney. "Ponoma, Filius, go with them and inform Poppy, but do not tell her about what you have heard spoken this night."

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick nodded in unison and placed their hands on Fawkes' outstretched wing. There was another flash of light and flames and then the four of them were gone; leaving three shocked and bewildered people in their wake.

Dumbledore wearily sat back down in his chair. He waved his wand and two armchairs appeared behind the two remaining professors and the fireplace lit up in flames, casting their shadows sharply against the opposite wall. The professors took their seats. There was a long silence, broken only by the crackling of the fireplace.

"Well?" snapped Professor Snape. McGonagall flinched. "What the hell was that?"

Dumbledore was silent. He rested his knobby elbows upon his desk and steepled his fingers together; his hands covering the lower part of his face. There was no twinkle in his blue eyes, and they narrowed in thought.

"It seems, Severus, that there is another prophecy."

"I can see that!" Snape angrily ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "What does it mean?"

"It seems straight forward enough." Dumbledore replied. "Though the implications…"

"…_And their armies will rain destruction upon the world…" _McGonagall whispered; a chill running down her back_. "_Albus_, _what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore met their eyes, his expression solemn. "We will accelerate our plans. The Order must be at full strength as soon as possible. And… I must speak with Harry Potter."


	3. Changes

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

* * *

Changes

Harry stared at his reflection with wide eyes, breathing hard and fast. _What the hell is this? _The Boy Who Lived raised a hand to his chest right above his heart; lightly tracing the faint, black lines of a… well, tattoo was the only word that came to mind. He moved closer to the bathroom mirror and narrowed his eyes. He had a _tattoo_ of the dragon from his dreams on his chest. _I really, really can't catch a break._

It was small, about the size of his closed fist. There wasn't much detail, only a fine outline of the magnificent dragon in flight. It looked like it was trying to burst out of his chest; wings outstretched and its mouth wide open in a silent roar. _Don't panic,_ he thought, getting his breathing under control.

Harry stepped back from the mirror and tilted his head to the side quizzically. He began to panic. There were subtle differences in his body he only now realized, with the shock of his new tattoo abated.

He had always been small and skinny for his age. He had been abused and malnourished for years under the care of the Dursleys; and going through puberty had not really changed his appearance much. He was the shortest and skinniest out of the boys in his year, and it was remarkable that he had never let it get to him.

But now, he looked like a well fed and athletic fifteen year-old, although he was still short in stature. His face wasn't as narrow, his cheeks as hollow. He wasn't just skin and bones, now it seemed there was actual muscle under his skin, but not so much as to brag about it.

Shocked was an understatement. Harry was flabbergasted. He couldn't deny that his new 'body' wasn't an improvement, but this… this was abnormal.

A loud banging at the bathroom door interrupted Harry and he flinched. "Hurry up and start breakfast!" shrilled his aunt, Petunia Dursley.

Harry took a quick shower and changed into a loose pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, clothes that used to belong to his cousin, Dudley. They weren't nearly as large as they used to be mere days ago, now they were only a little big on him. Out of habit he put his glasses on again and they blurred his vision. He took them off quickly and set them on the bedside table. He stared at them for a moment and sighed, he had forgotten he didn't need them anymore.

Harry went downstairs into the kitchen. His uncle was sitting at the dinner table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper. He ignored Harry, and Harry didn't complain. His aunt was doing a crossword puzzle and shot Harry a mean look, which turned to surprise and then confusion. He waited for the yelling to begin, but it never came. Aunt Petunia merely blinked her eyes, and after a moment, returned to her puzzle with a slight frown on her face.

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on her behavior. Dudley was nowhere in sight, most likely still in his room, fast asleep.

After twenty minutes of cooking, Harry set the table and they began to eat. They ate in silence. Uncle Vernon still hadn't acknowledged Harrys presence, and Aunt Petunia was pointedly ignoring him now. He ate his food quickly and when he was finished, excused himself quietly and went out into the back yard.

He gathered his garden tools and began to work on his aunt's garden. His sore muscles protested this course of action but Harry tried his best to ignore it. He pulled weeds and spread fertilizer until noon, when Aunt Petunia opened the back door and placed his lunch on the concrete stairs.

Harry stretched and winced as his back muscles seized up. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sat heavily next to his meal; which consisted of a bologna sandwich and a glass of warm tap water. He ate slowly and when he was finished he took his plate and cup inside.

Dudley was watching a boxing match on TV, a bag of potato chips resting next to his large frame. He was easily three times as large as Harry and half a foot taller. He glanced at Harry and then quickly looked away. Harry frowned.

Dudley had been avoiding Harry ever since he arrived back at the Dursleys. As a matter of fact, they all had been avoiding Harry. Aunt Petunia had so far been the only person to even speak to him, or treat him with a semblance of normalcy, and rarely at that. Harry thought it was odd, but it was better than what usually happened. He was used to insults and cutting remarks, cold stares and mocking laughter. This was weird.

Harry shrugged and went to his room. He wrote a quick note to Ron and Hermione, hesitated, and then wrote to Ginny as well. Hedwig was still sleeping in her cage so he would wait until she woke to send the letters. He grabbed his wand, slipped it into a pocket and then went out the front door of the house.

Most of his time had been spent either doing yard work or locked in his room since he had come back for summer break. But today he needed some fresh air. He walked down Privet Drive and turned the corner at the next street. A few blocks down from here was a park that Harry had frequented when he was a child.

When Harry arrived he sat on a swing. There was a family of Muggles sharing the park with him, a mother and father watching their two children play on the slide. They were smiling and laughing; the father taking pictures and the mother helping the youngest to the top of the slide.

A pang of sadness hit Harry. _I wonder what that's like. _He had mostly resolved his issues with having no parents, and with living with people who didn't want anything to do with him, but with his one shot of having a father figure in his life dead and gone too… tears welled up in his eyes and he swiftly wiped them away.

His heart still hurt so much. Maybe it was easier to keep his distance. Maybe it was better that way. He sniffed and watched the happy family play for a time until they left, and then he was all alone again.

Harry lost track of time, lost in thoughts of sorrow and self-pity, that when he came back to his senses the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. He had sat there for hours. He rose from the swing and turned back towards the Dursleys house. As Harry was approaching a cluster of large oak trees growing near the entrance to the park, the hairs on his neck stood on end.

He stood still, glancing around at his surroundings, cautious. There was no one in sight. The area was silent, except for the sounds of a light wind moving through the park, rustling leaves and picking up small bits of trash. The setting sun washed everything it touched in shades of red and orange and long shadows blanketed the ground.

He slowly pulled out his wand and crouched. From behind him, he heard a distinctive loud crack of sound. _That sounds like…_

"_Incarcerous!_" snarled a deep, modulating voice. Harry instinctively dove behind the closest oak tree; thick black ropes streaking above the spot where he once stood, violently binding a lamp post a few meters away. He braced his back against the tree trunk, inching his face to the side to see behind it. Adrenaline was pumping into his system, his breathing heavy.

Thirty yards away, a figure shrouded in a billowing black cloak was approaching swiftly, wand upraised. A mask in the shape of a gaping skull covered the figure's face. Two more Death Eaters apparated into the park, one following the first figure, the other flanking to the side. From their silhouettes two of them looked to be men; one was short and burly, the other of medium height and slim. The last Death Eater was a tall, skinny woman.

"Harry Potter." said the closest Death Eater. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you, dead or alive."

"Come quietly," the flanking Death Eater said. His voice was also deep and modulated, concealing his identity. "You need not die this night."

"I think he does." A piercing laugh echoed from the mask of the witch. "Oh, look at the pitiful thing, hiding like a coward. Is little baby Potter afraid?" Purred a harsh, feminine voice; Harry bristled with anger. _Bellatrix._ She wouldn't have cared to mask her voice, unlike the others. "Let me teach you the same lesson I gave to dear Sirius. _Confringo!_"

Harry desperately tried to leap away as the tree he was hiding behind exploded. The shockwave from the explosion added to his forward momentum and Harry was thrown violently several meters away, rolling to a stop. Harry grimaced in pain, shards of wood sunk deep into the skin of his back. He rose quickly and faced the Death Eaters, preparing a shield charm.

"_Prote-_"

"_Diffindo!_" Bellatrix shrieked, a razor sharp disk of energy shot towards the Boy Who Lived, slicing through his right shoulder, bisecting his right clavicle, and exiting through his shoulder blade. Blood blossomed forth in a plume, and Harry was sent flying from the force of the spell. He landed painfully on his ruined shoulder and a blinding flash of pain lanced into his brain.

He gasped for breath and managed to pull himself up onto his left elbow. He frantically tried to raise his wand but his right arm sent waves of pain into his system each time he tried to lift it. His right side was covered in blood, soaking into his shirt. He hazarded a quick glance at his injury, and almost retched at the sight. His right arm dangled at an angle to the rest of his body, the inner flesh of his shoulder exposed to the warm night air.

He turned back to the approaching Death Eaters, who were only a few yards away now looking down upon him. Bellatrix took off her mask and smiled, her eyes wild and glinting with the waning light. She slowly stepped forward and straddled him, pushing him to the ground with her free hand and placing the tip of her wand at his throat. She looked at his injury with satisfaction and shivered with pleasure.

"I had thought to finish you quickly, but I should like to see more of your blood." Harry stared into her crazed eyes defiantly.

"Go… to hell… you crazy bitch!" he gasped out, his vision beginning to blur. He was losing consciousness from the blood loss.

"Oh don't go to sleep yet my dear." Bellatrix purred. "_Crucio._" She whispered the word into his ear and Harry's whole body seized up in agony, almost bucking her off him. The mad witch laughed and tightened her hand on his shirt, steadying herself. She ended the spell and Harry gasped in pain, his body rigid.

"That's better my pet." She purred. "The fun is just starting."

"_Stupefy!_" roared a man's voice from behind them, following by another stunning spell half a second later by a woman's voice. Two red beams of light slammed into each of the two Death Eaters behind Bellatrix, sending them crashing to the ground next to Harry.

Bellatrix turned to look behind her, and at that moment Harry's eyes flashed with a brilliant green light. A rage like none he had ever felt before coursed through his system, and with his left hand he launched a powerful punch into the ribs of Bellatrix Lestrange, sending her flying into the air. She landed several feet away and rolled into a crouch, an arm cradling her broken ribs and hissing with pain.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks rushed quickly to Harry's injured form; their wands held in defensive positions, grim visages on their faces.

"I will have my fun with you yet, Harry Potter! You will beg for death before I am done with you!" Shrieked Bellatrix. Her crazed stare turned to Tonks. "And you! You shameful little whore! How dare you interfere with your dear Auntie's plans? I. Will. Flay. You. ALIVE!"

"_Stupefy!_" Tonks snapped in response. Bellatrix cackled and deflected the spell with a contemptuous flick of her wrist.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix spat venomously.

"_Protego Maxima!_" yelled Lupin, and a bright sphere of defensive energy enveloped them, intercepting the pulsating jet of maroon light. There was a flash of sparks as the unforgivable curse impacted the shield, and its brightness faded to a dim glow but the shield held fast. Bellatrix shrieked in rage and Disapparated.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said, kneeling next to Harry and inspecting his injuries. "Blimey… Remus, he's hurt bad."

Lupin sent a flow of magic through his wand and his shield regained its brilliance. He looked down at Harry's shoulder and his eyes widened with concern. "Merlin's beard… Harry."

"It's… not so bad." Harry coughed out. He was pale and sweating profusely. Tonks shushed him.

"We need to close this wound Harry." She gently held his shoulder. "Brace yourself. This is gonna hurt."

Without waiting for a response she firmly pressed his shoulder back into position, closing the gaping wound. Blood welled up between the seams and Harry screamed in shock and pain. He jerked involuntarily and then mercifully fell into unconsciousness.

"_Episkey._" Tonks said, pointing her wand at Harry's injury. Warm light fell upon his shoulder, trying to heal the wound closed, but it barely had any effect. The spell sputtered out and Tonks gasped with exertion. Healing magic required a lot of energy, and it was not her forte. "Remus, the damage is too severe! It's not working!"

"We have to move. Now." Remus was scanning their surroundings, his eyes darting to every shadow and hiding place. "Bellatrix may come back with reinforcements."

"We can't move him Remus! He's lost a lot of blood and if we jostle the injury he may lose his arm!"

Suddenly, from within Harry's ruined shoulder, along the seam of the brutal cut, a gentle emerald light began to gather in luminosity. Tonks backed away surprised, and Lupin frowned. They watched in amazement as the emerald light began to fuse his broken flesh together, and his severed clavicle knitted itself back together. On his back, where they couldn't see, the inner light pushed out the shards and splinters of wood, closing those wounds. Before the light could completely heal Harry, it seemed to lose power. The light pulsed and dimmed to nothingness; and where there was once a life threatening injury, the wound was now only skin deep.

Tonks performed another healing charm, and the spell was able to heal the rest, leaving a faint scar. Tonks glanced at Lupin, bewildered. "Well that was unexpected." Lupin nodded in agreement, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Let's move. We must get him back to the protection of the blood wards. _Mobilicorpus._" Harry's unconscious body gently floated into the air. Lupin grabbed Harry's wand where it had fallen when his body was lifted off the ground.

"What about these two?" Tonks gestured to the fallen Death Eaters.

"Take them to the Ministry, to Shacklebolt. I'll bring Harry back to his relatives."

Tonks bound and levitated the fallen Death Eaters and turned to Lupin. She hesitantly reached out and squeezed his hand. "Be careful, Remus." She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her, gently squeezing her hand in return.

"I will. Inform Dumbledore as soon as you can. I will stay with Harry until he wakes." She stared into his eyes for a lingering moment, and then she grabbed the bound Death Eaters and disapparated.

Lupin gestured with his wand and Harry floated along behind him as he swiftly made his way to the Dursley residence. Lupin knocked quickly on the front door and scanned behind him. It was dark now, the half-moon obscured by clouds. There was no one on the streets.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps and the curtain shrouding the window inlaid into the front door was pushed aside, and the large, beefy face of Mr. Dursley stared out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mr. Dursley demanded. Lupin raised a placating hand.

"Please open the door. Harry has been hurt." Lupin moved aside and Mr. Dursley saw the floating form of Harry. His eyes bulged and he sputtered.

"I don't know who you're talking about! You have the wrong house! Leave before I phone the authorities!" The curtain was swiftly replaced and Mr. Dursley quickly walked away.

Lupin narrowed his eyes in consternation. He pulled out his wand and was about to unlock the door when another, lighter pair of footsteps came to the door. Petunia Dursley pulled back the curtain, frowned at Harry and then stared at Lupin for a long moment.

"Please Mrs. Dursley." Lupin said intensely. "Harry is in grave danger. There may be more coming for him! Please open the door!" Aunt Petunia bit her lip, hesitated, and then quickly opened the door and stepped aside.

Lupin directed Harry into the house, walked in and swiftly closed the door behind him. He ignored Vernon's cries of outrage and set Harry on the couch in the living room. The light in the room revealed Harry's bloodied form and Aunt Petunia sucked in a breath. Mr. Dursley fell silent, staring at all the blood. There was a rumble of feet pounding down the stairs and Dudley came into the living room.

"What's all the racket? Who's this weirdo? Why did you let him in…" Dudley's mouth fell open in horror at the sight of Harry. He angrily rounded on Lupin, staring at him menacingly. "What the hell happened to Harry? What did you do?" Lupin backed away quickly and held up his hands. Dudley looked as if he was ready to murder someone. His mother and father were staring at him, shocked.

"I did not do this! A colleague and I saved him from Death Eaters, who ambushed Harry at a park not far from here." Lupin slowly placed his wand on the nearest end table. "I mean you no harm, young man. I promise."

Dudley looked suspicious, glancing back and forth from Lupin to his wand. Finally, his gaze settled on Harry. "Will he be okay? There's so much blood…"

"I will not lie to you. He suffered massive trauma to his right shoulder, but it seems to have healed."

"What… What do you mean?" Petunia asked. She moved forward and put a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"I can show you." Lupin said, his eyes questioning. Petunia nodded her head and Lupin picked up his wand.

"No! I will not have any unnaturalness in my house!" Vernon said, striding forward. Aunt Petunia shot him a look and Dudley held his father back, shaking his head. Uncle Vernon was stunned into silence, staring at his son. They held each other's gaze and then Uncle Vernon threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine! Do what you will!"

Dudley and Aunt Petunia turned back to Lupin and he nodded, pointing his wand at Harry. "_Scourgify._" In an instant, the blood on Harry disappeared and Lupin gently pulled the torn fabric of Harry's shirt away from his shoulder. There was a thin, faint scar where the curse had impacted Harry.

"Harry was hit with a severing charm. It cut clear through his body." Lupin was grim. He shuddered as the memory of Harry's injury returned to him. "My colleague tried to heal him with healing magic, but it would not work, the damage was too severe. And then, to our surprise and relief, a strange light emanated from within Harry and healed him to a point where we could help him."

"But will he be okay?" Dudley pressed. "He's not gonna d… die is he?"

"I do not believe so." Lupin sighed, staring at the Boy Who Lived. "He's breathing normally and his color is returning. I think, whatever healed him, has utterly exhausted him. I… I do not know when he will awaken." He turned his full attention to the Dursleys. "If I may be permitted, I would like to stay and watch over him until he wakes. My colleague has gone to inform the Headmaster. Hopefully he will know what to do."

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips, looking into the eyes of Remus Lupin. She saw genuine concern and love for the boy, and it made her feel ashamed and angry. "Why do you care so much for him? What is he to you?"

Lupin had a solemn expression on his face, his eyes full of unshed tears. "He is the son of two of my dearest friends, and the Godson of another. And he is now all that I have left of them."

Aunt Petunia rocked back from Lupin and shut her eyes tightly. Her mouth quivered, and her hand on Dudley's shoulder balled into a fist.

"You… you may stay." She finally said after a long moment.

"Thank you." Lupin bowed his head. Uncle Vernon stared at the scene before him and scowled. He turned on his heel and marched up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door. Aunt Petunia paid him no mind.

"Dudley, show him where Harry's room is, and then prepare the guest room." Dudley nodded, and went to pick up Harry. Lupin motioned him to stop. He flicked his wand and with a muttered word Harry was lifted into the air again. Dudley blew out a breath at the sight and motioned him toward the stairs, and Lupin followed him up to Harry's bedroom.

Aunt Petunia slowly shuffled into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of tea, sat down at the kitchen table and silently wept.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short… although I wonder if you all would prefer shorter chapters vs. longer chapters. Let me know! And also, if you like the story or if you have some constructive criticism please review! I'd like to know what you think!


	4. Revelations

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

* * *

Revelations

The noon day sun shone bright upon Harry's face, and he stirred, blinking his eyes blearily. He raised his right hand to block the glaring sun and surveyed his surroundings. He was in his bedroom lying in his bed, the covers up to his chin. There was a kitchen chair next to his bed, and on his bedside table, next to his glasses and alarm clock, were several leaves of parchment and a half empty bottle of ink with a quill sticking out.

He scanned across his room and saw his familiar Hedwig perched in her cage. She hooted softly, tilting her head. "Hey girl… it's good to see you."

A warm gentle breeze flowed in from his open window. He breathed in deeply and then wiped his eyes with a sleeve of his pajamas, forcing himself awake. He sat up in bed slowly, his body feeling terribly weak. Suddenly, he grabbed his right shoulder as the memories of the battle at the park thundered to the forefront of his mind. They flooded back like a tsunami, bombarding him with images and sounds, blood and bone.

He felt around frantically, hyperventilating; but there was no gaping wound, only a slightly upraised, unbroken line of skin from his chest to shoulder blade. His breathing relaxed and he shut his eyes tightly, his head making a dull sound of impact as it rested against the headboard of his bed.

He took deep, controlled breaths and tried to calm his mind. After a while, Harry opened his eyes and reviewed the last moments he remembered. Anger surged at the thought of Bellatrix and he stifled a scream of rage. And then he thought of Professor Lupin and Tonks, and his concern for them smothered the fire raging within him.

As if on cue, his bedroom door creaked slowly open, and Remus Lupin quietly walked into the room. He glanced at the bed and then did a quick double take, his expression surprised.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Lupin smiled and sat on the kitchen chair, turning toward the desk. His robes were a dull, faded brown, and they were patched in so many places that Harry wondered how long he had owned them. His hair was now grey with flecks of light brown, and the worry lines in his face had deepened considerably since Harry had last seen him. He looked tired and ill, as he always did, but more so now.

"You're finally awake." He took the quill in his hand and wrote quickly on a piece of parchment. He folded the note and went to Hedwig's cage and took out the snow white owl. He tied the note to her leg and Hedwig hopped off his hand, but instead of swooping out the open window, she landed on the headboard next to Harry and affectionately nipped his ear. She hooted softy and nuzzled him once more, and then she flew out the window. Harry watched her go, a small smile on his face.

Lupin sat back down and regarded Harry. "How do you feel?"

Harry sat straighter and grimaced, a twinge of pain echoing out of his healed shoulder. "Okay I guess. Who's the note for?"

"Professor Dumbledore. He said to owl him as soon as you awoke. He wants to speak to you."

Harry nodded wearily. "How long have I been out?"

"I have been watching over you for a week." Harry frowned, disbelieving. Lupin smiled ruefully. "We were beginning to wonder if you would wake up sometime this century… you had us very worried indeed."

"Us?" Harry asked, rotating his shoulder experimentally. "Who else knows?"

"The Order knows, of course. And the occupants of the Burrow are particularly worried about you."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Harry sighed angrily, clenching his fists. He could see the worried looks on his friend's faces. He was in for an earful from Hermione. "If I had been faster…"

"Stop that." Lupin interjected sternly. "It was not your fault. You were ambushed. Dora and I were barely able to intervene in time."

"Dora?" Harry asked, confused. "Who's Dora?"

Lupin looked a little flustered. "Tonks."

"Wait a minute. How did you know where I was?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Were you following me?" Harry felt a mix of startled anger and betrayal. He knew they meant well but…

Lupin nodded, ignoring Harry's glare. "Dumbledore thought it prudent to set a watch on you; and it was a good thing he did. Tonks and I have been guarding you since the start of summer break." Harry was silent for a moment and then nodded in acquiescence, forcing his anger down.

"Thanks Professor Lupin. For saving me."

"Please Harry, call me Remus. It's been years since I've been a Professor. And there is no need to thank me." Lupin leaned forward. "We may have driven off Bellatrix, but you saved yourself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, bewildered. "I didn't do anything."

Lupin grimaced. "Harry, you were gravely wounded. Tonks tried to heal your injury, but it didn't work. You were bleeding out. I feared the worst. And then…"

"What? What happened Prof-, uh, Remus?" Harry asked in trepidation.

"The wound on your shoulder seemed to be bathed in an emerald light, and it healed you. Mostly. Tonks finished the job, but Harry… the light seemed to come from _inside_ you."

"That's insane!" Harry exclaimed. Lupin didn't try to correct him. He thought it was insane too.

"Do you have any idea what it was?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head.

"No idea." Harry said slowly. "Do you know what it was?"

Lupin leaned back and shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry. I've never seen anything like it. I have informed the Headmaster of it though. He might be able to shed some light on this mystery. But whatever it was, I'm glad for it. I had thought… I had thought I lost you too."

Harry looked into Lupin's eyes. They were moist. Grief radiated from the man and resonated with the hurt in his own heart. He turned away and hid his face, wiping a tear away swiftly and sniffling. "It's gonna take more than that to put me away."

"That's good to hear, Harry." Lupin said softly.

They were silent for a moment and then Harry whispered, "I miss him."

Lupin reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "So do I Harry."

Harry jerked away suddenly and turned to face him, angry tears falling down his face. The dam holding back his hurt and anguish was overflowing, fit to burst. His voice ground out hoarsely. "It's my fault!"

"Harry! Don't-"

"No! I as good as killed him Remus!" Harry spat. "If I hadn't been so damn stupid he would still be here!"

"Listen to me Har-"

"Stop trying to comfort me! Not you! I can't take it from you!" Harry sprang out of his bed and crossed the room, stumbling on the way. He turned his back to Lupin, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Harry James Potter!" Lupin shouted, springing to his feet. Harry rounded on him.

"You should hate me! I took him away from you, from everyone! He died because of me!" Harry stepped forward until they were face to face, bloodshot eyes glaring at one of his Godfather's best friends. "Yell at me! Tell me I'm scum! Tell me I'm right! Tell me you hate me! HATE ME REMUS!"

Lupin wrapped him in a bone crushing embrace, and Harry crumbled. "I'm so sorry Remus!" Harry desperately clung to Lupin, sobbing. "I'm so sorry!"

Harry whispered apologies over and over, as if he would never be able to say it enough. Lupin tried valiantly not to cry himself, but Harry's heart wrenching grief pulled the sobs out of his throat and he wept. He wept for Harry, for his parents, for Sirius, for himself, and even for Peter. He wept for all the things that would never be, and he wondered how and why it had come to this. After what felt like hours, he gently pulled away from Harry and held him at arm's length.

"It's not your fault Harry! It's not your fault." Lupin whispered fiercely, the taste of salt drowning him. "Look at me Harry. _Look at me_!" Harry slowly raised his bloodshot eyes, his face streaked with tears.

"It wasn't you, my dear boy; it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters! It was _her_!" Lupin's gaze was fierce and feral. "They will be brought to account for their actions, and I promise you, they will_ suffer_ the consequences!" Harry nodded spasmodically, wiping at his eyes with a forearm; his shoulders shaking. Lupin's heart broke anew at the sight. _He's too young to be so shattered_. Lupin sniffed loudly, pulling himself together. He was the adult here, and he would be strong for Harry, he had to.

"I just… why did he come? He didn't need to come! I could've gotten away! I know it, I-" There was a flash of anger and a deep, inhuman _growl_ erupted from Professor Lupin.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare cheapen his sacrifice, Harry!" Lupin snarled. "He came because he loved you! We all did! I was with him that night when we learned what was happening at the Dept. of Mysteries! He didn't hesitate, not for a moment! He was the first to answer the call to arms! He came for you, knowing full well the danger! And I know he would do it again! So don't you dare insult his memory!"

Harry was stunned to silence. He had never seen the professor this livid before. "I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't mean to… I just… "

"I know, my boy, I know." Lupin sighed, running a hand through his greying hair. "Go back and lay down Harry, you should be conserving your strength." Harry nodded and did as he was bidden. Lupin wearily plopped back down in his chair, the both of them exhausted and lost in their own thoughts.

"He thought of you like a son." Lupin said suddenly; a brief smile flashed across his features.

"What?" asked Harry.

"He told me, a few days before he passed." Lupin wiped at a tear. "He was planning a trip for the two of you, this summer. He wanted to strengthen your bond, to get closer to you."

"What was he planning?" Harry asked, with a touch of melancholy in his voice.

"I asked him the same thing, but he didn't tell me. No doubt something that would have Mrs. Weasley in a rage." Lupin cracked a sad grin and sighed. "I'm so sorry Harry. Truly I am. He was great man, and an even better friend."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting himself to speak. Lupin cleared his throat and rose from his seat, walking towards the door. "You must be starving. I'll be right back." Before Harry could protest, Lupin had gone. He could hear muffled voices from downstairs, and a few minutes later, Lupin was back with a tray laden with food. Harry's stomach growled at the sight and Lupin smirked, placing the tray in front of the young man.

"Remus…will you… will you tell me about him?" Lupin's eyebrows rose in surprise and Harry ducked his head in embarrassment; cutting into a stack of pancakes. "It's just… I never really got to know him…"

"I'll do you one better, Harry." Lupin smiled, and then he spent the rest of the afternoon regaling Harry with tales from his Hogwarts years; tales of Marauders and a red-headed witch, tales of better days filled with joy and laughter.

* * *

The waning rays of the setting sun filled Harry's bedroom as Hedwig swooped back through the window. She landed lightly on Harry's desk, hooting softy at the sounds of laughter booming off the walls.

"And then, Padfoot had the misfortune of running into Lily! She was so incensed that she hexed him bright pink, from head to toe! He spent a fortnight walking around the castle, begging your mother to turn him back to normal!" Lupin was wiping tears from his face, and Harry was struggling to breathe between fits of laughter.

"Serves him right! What was he thinking; tricking my dad and making him give her a drink spiked with a love potion of all things?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"Your father was none too happy about it either. James wouldn't speak to him for days, and when he did, all he said was, "I want her to love me for real. And I don't need your help to do it!" Sirius stopped his attempts at helping your father with his relationships after that, although your parents got together a week later…"

Hedwig hooted louder, and they finally noticed the snowy owl. Lupin took the letter from her and read it. When he finished, he pocketed the note and rose from his seat. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore. He will be here to see you in the morning, and I must take my leave."

"Already?" Harry asked, disappointed. "You should at least stay for dinner."

Lupin sighed. "I wish I could Harry, but there is Order business to attend to. I've put off my duties far too long as it is."

"I understand. Be careful out there, alright?" Harry got out of bed and awkwardly hugged Lupin around the middle. Lupin stiffened in surprise for a brief moment, and then with a smile on his face, returned the hug.

"Thank you for the stories." Harry said gruffly. "And for putting up with me."

"Nonsense Harry. And you're welcome." Lupin and Harry parted and Lupin opened the door.

"Remus?" Lupin turned in the doorway. "Yes, Harry?"

"Do you… do you think we could do this again sometime? I just… you're all I have left of them, you know? And I… I don't want to regret not getting to know you either."

A wide smile lit up Lupin's face; and it seemed to melt the years off of him. "I would like that, Harry, very much." Harry grinned, and Lupin nodded and walked out of Harry's bedroom.

Harry sighed, and was taken aback when Lupin reappeared in the doorway.

"Sorry for startling you Harry, but if you'll satisfy my curiosity… when did you get this done?" Lupin pointed at his chest, above his heart. Harry looked bewildered. "Tattoos are not something to be taken lightly, Harry. Lily would be appalled! Though your father…" Lupin chuckled, shaking his head. "Your father would have approved, if a bit grudgingly."

"Oh. _That._" Harry scratched his head. "It's a long and fairly crazy story. Do you have time?" Lupin pulled out a pocket watch from within his robes and shook his head, frowning.

"I'm already late for a meeting; I was supposed to be there yesterday. But next time, Harry, definitely." Lupin inclined his head in farewell and left. At that moment, Harry promised himself that no matter what he would get to know the last Marauder.

Harry stared at the empty doorway for a moment, debating whether or not to go downstairs. The sun had barely set, and he was feeling a bit peckish, but he did not want to face his relatives. He wondered what kinds of threats Lupin or Dumbledore had had to give to the Dursleys so that Lupin could day for a whole week; no doubt the Dursleys would be screaming for his blood. Harry quietly closed and locked the door, and fell heavily back into bed.

He wasn't nearly at full strength, and the stresses of the day were beginning to take a toll on him. Weariness set in, and the Boy Who Lived fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Harry awoke with the dawn, lazily stretching. He blearily glanced at his clock and was mildly surprised that he had slept almost half a day. He rose silently and got ready, and then padded down the stairs into the kitchen. After skipping dinner the night before, Harry was famished. He opened the fridge and was about to take out some eggs, but decided against it. He didn't want to make too much noise this early in the morning. It was a Saturday, and the Dursleys usually slept in. Instead, Harry made himself a large sandwich and went back to his room. He sat at his desk and took a bite, watching the sunrise. He would wait there for the Headmaster to arrive.

Although, now that he thought about it, what exactly did Professor Dumbledore want to talk about? There was of course his run in with Bellatrix at the park and his injury, but Harry didn't think that would be enough to warrant a house call. Even the Dementor attack last year hadn't warranted a personal visit from the Headmaster… whatever it was Dumbledore wanted to talk about, it must be important.

As Harry was finishing his breakfast, he heard the door to his aunt and uncle's room open, and the sound of light footsteps approaching his room. They stopped at his door, and Harry watched as they tried to turn the doorknob. Denied access; there was a growing silence and then the footsteps retreated quickly and Harry sighed in relief, though he was a bit confused. Were they concerned about him? Harry pushed the thought away contemptuously, as if that were likely to be the cause. He was just glad there wasn't any pounding at the door or yelling. Even if he was on his death bed, they wouldn't care. Hell, they would probably throw a party.

And yet, he could never hate them. He had tried, and they deserved it, of course. All the years of abuse and neglect, all the misery… but one thought held the hatred at bay. They had chose to take him in all those years ago. His life was hell with the Dursleys, but at the end of the day, he was alive because of them.

Harry shook the depressing thoughts out of his head and turned towards Hedwig's cage and opened it. She was sleeping, and Harry carefully cleaned and refilled her water tray so as not to wake her. He then went about packing his things. He hoped to convince the Headmaster to let him go to the Weasleys as soon as possible.

At half past ten, Harry heard the doorbell ring. The front door opened and he heard muffled voices. Harry nervously paced around his room, and then there was a soft knock at his door. He opened it and Professor Dumbledore stood there, smiling down at him.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Harry motioned the Headmaster in and pulled out the kitchen chair. Dumbledore thanked him and Harry sat on his bed. There was silence. Harry looked about, uncomfortable, unwilling to meet Dumbledore's gaze; while the Headmaster was perfectly content to let the silence drag on. Finally, Harry spoke.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" Dumbledore regarded him kindly, and nodded.

"Yes I did. How are you feeling? Tonks and Remus informed me about the events that transpired last week."

Harry shrugged, a hand reflexively rubbing on scar on his shoulder. "I'm okay… it doesn't hurt."

"Remus mentioned an emerald light that came from within you. Do you know what that was?"

Harry shook his head. "I was hoping you would know."

"I'm at a loss, I'm afraid." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Have you experienced anything unusual since the last time we spoke? Anything at all? Even the smallest thing may give us a clue."

"Well…" Harry began and then he hesitated. Harry didn't fully trust the Headmaster anymore, not after what had happened at the end of term.

"Please Harry. Please trust in me. I know that I have done you a disservice in keeping things from you, but those days are done. Let me help you." Harry considered his words and finally nodded.

"There is this." Harry unbuttoned his flannel shirt and uncovered his dragon tattoo. "I don't know if Remus told you about it." Dumbledore's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Remus must not have thought it significant, and I must agree... unless there is some significance? I know young men are proud of such things but-"

"I woke up from a nightmare and it was on my chest." Harry said seriously. Dumbledore blinked.

"Tell me everything you can remember."

Harry spent the next half hour describing his dream in minute detail. It was clear as day in his mind's eye. Dumbledore listened intently, frowning.

"…And then I went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and nearly fainted. It's the exact same dragon as in my dream, and I have no idea how or why I have it." Dumbledore leaned in closer, staring at the tattoo.

"It is of no dragon species that I know of, and yet… it looks familiar. Yes… I have seen it before, or something similar, but I cannot remember where." Dumbledore closed his eyes, searching his thoughts.

"Maybe you saw it in a book? Or a painting?" Harry suggested.

"Hmm... I will have to think on it. My mind isn't as sharp as it used to be."

"What about using your pensieve? That would help, wouldn't it?"

"Alas, Harry, forgotten memories are almost impossible to pull from one's head. A pensieve allows you to view a memory remembered, in all its fine details, but it must be remembered." Harry frowned, confused; that sort of made sense, in a roundabout way.

"But if it's familiar to you, doesn't that mean you remember?" Harry asked, grasping at straws. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he chuckled lightly.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Suffice it to say that a pensieve will not work. Not in this case." Harry slumped, dejected.

"Well that's a dead end then."

"Not necessarily. It only means that some research must be done. I am sure Ms. Granger will be more than willing to help with that." Harry grinned. Hermione would be over the moon.

"Is there anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry gestured at the rest of his body. At Dumbledore's slight frown he elaborated.

"My body is different."

"Surely you have just hit a growth spurt Harry."

"Not overnight! And it's not a growth spurt, as I'm still short! It's more like I've… oh I don't know how to explain it… it's like I've filled in or something. I weighed myself this morning and I've gained fifteen pounds. And I've been asleep for the past week. And, to top it all off, I don't need my glasses anymore, I can see just fine without them."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have no answers for you; at least, not yet. But let me know at once if you ever have dreams like this again."

"I will Professor." Harry said as he buttoned his shirt back up. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? There must be something else you wanted to say to me for you to come here in person."

Dumbledore regarded Harry for a long moment, silent. The twinkle in his eyes faded and his expression grew solemn. "There is another prophecy."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. "You can't be serious! When did you learn about this? What does it say?"

"The night you were attacked in the park, Professor Trelawney spoke another prophecy. I had meant to tell you as soon as I could, but by then you were unavailable. If you are willing, I will tell you now."

Harry frowned. Another prophecy! Wasn't one enough? Fate really had it in for him, it seemed. He hesitated. Did he really want to know? If it was this important, then yes, he had to know. Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Tell me."

Dumbledore spoke, and every word sent chills down Harry's spine. They echoed in his mind, searing into his brain. Panic and despair threatened to drown him, but Harry fiercely suppressed those emotions, and a sense of weary resignation settled over him.

"And I'm this… this Chosen one?"

"Yes Harry, I believe you are."

"But it doesn't make sense! I thought I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort? Who are these other people? Who are the seven? I don't want to drag anyone else into my fight!"

"It may fall to you to end the Dark Lord, but you do not have to stand alone Harry." Dumbledore reached out and patted his knee. "You have friends and allies, people who will support you. I think it should be a comfort to know that you will have help."

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"It's not just your fight now, nor is it just wizarding Briton. I fear our war will soon consume the world. Voldemort is gathering strength. Every day he becomes more powerful. I have received troubling reports from operatives around the world. As you know, he has the last remaining giants under his control, and it seems he has sent envoys to the troll nations. I think it unwise to assume he isn't trying to ally with others. This prophecy tells of four individuals who will take up his banner. He will have their armies at his whim; you cannot hope to do this alone."

"How will I know these people? Do I have to find them?"

"I think... that they will make themselves known to you, in time. We can infer that these 'seven' will have powers and abilities of their own to help you combat the darkness."

"What does it mean that I will wield the King? King of what?"

"That is something to think about, isn't it? Although… It may have something to do with your tattoo, and the strange light which healed you."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, right. You think I'll have a dragon at my beck and call?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Only time will tell. As of right now, random speculation will get us nowhere. I suggest you research that tattoo, and see if it leads anywhere. But for now, we have more pressing concerns. I think it would be in your best interest not to leave this house until fall term begins, the blood wards can only protect you so long as you stay within these walls."

"About that… I was hoping to go to the Burrow as soon as possible... preferably today."

"Harry…"

"Please listen. If what you say is true about the blood wards, they only protect me and not my relatives. They hate me, and I'm not too fond of them either, but…" Harry blew out a breath, struggling for the right words. "But they never asked for this. They are in danger so long as I'm around and I don't want them to get hurt."

"You would prefer that the Weasleys be in danger instead?" Dumbledore asked, curtly.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Harry ground out, his anger spiking. "You say we're in a war for the fate of the wizarding world! Well this isn't the wizarding world! They wouldn't stand a chance against any Death Eater sent to kill them, and with me here they are at the top of the list! I was attacked not even a mile from here, Headmaster! Twice! What's to stop them from sending someone after them? At least the Weasleys can defend themselves, and they're not sitting ducks!"

Dumbledore frowned. "You make a convincing argument Harry, but the blood wards…"

"They'll stop working when I'm seventeen right? So, even if I stay for the rest of summer break and come back next summer until my seventeenth birthday, that's only a total of two months' time! It's not worth the danger I'm putting them in! And… and I wasn't going to come back after graduation anyway. I may be more vulnerable at the Burrow, but it isn't worth it to stay here. I don't want to be responsible for their deaths."

Dumbledore sighed, looking very old and weary. He took off his half-moon spectacles and cleaned them on his robes. "It seems you will not be swayed, and it looks like you've already packed." He looked at Harry and smiled ruefully, "Mrs. Weasley has sent me more letters than I could count about you coming over for the break. In her last, she threatened never to cook for me ever again… it seems she won't have to follow through on her threat."

Harry's face split in a grin. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Can we go now?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry put on a pair of old sneakers and Dumbledore levitated Harry's belongings and Hedwig's cage. "Do you think… do you think we can do anything to protect my relatives? You know… if Voldemort decides to strike at them…"

"Don't worry Harry. As you say, with you out of the house, they will be farther down the list. But, if necessary, they can go into hiding. I know of safe places."

"Thank you." Harry replied. They went down the stairs to the living room, where the Dursleys were watching television. At the sight of Harry's trunk, Aunt Petunia and Dudley rose from their seats, and uncle Vernon's face lit up.

"What is this?" Aunt Petunia asked quietly. Did she look a bit… sad?

"I'm leaving; for good this time." Harry said awkwardly. "It's not safe."

"But he told me this was the safest place for you!" Aunt Petunia gestured quickly at the Headmaster. "Where Dark Lord Vulperwort couldn't get to you!" Harry smirked a bit at that, and then his face fell back to slight frown.

"It's not safe for you, I mean." Harry elaborated. Aunt Petunia frowned, and Dudley spoke up.

"What are you talking about Harry?" He asked. He looked angry and confused. Harry wondered why.

"I'm a target, as you know." Harry began, pointing at his scars. "Sooner or later they'll try again. Sooner or later, he'll come for me. It's safer for you if I'm not around when it happens."

"Hah! Good riddance!" Mr. Dursley chortled from his seat. "You've never been anything but trouble! Finally, we'll be rid of you and your nonsense!" Harry stiffened as if he'd been slapped. _There's the Uncle Vernon I know._

Aunt Petunia glared daggers at her husband. "Oh do be quiet, Vernon!" Mr. Dursley's went beet red in the face. He rose from his seat and stomped out of the living room into the kitchen. As he passed Harry, he glared spitefully at the Boy Who Lived and whispered hatefully, "See that you never bother us again!"

Aunt Petunia watched him go, and at the sound of the kitchen door slamming, she pursed her lips, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, shook her head once, and then turned back to the Boy Who Lived.

"You don't have to leave… Harry." Aunt Petunia whispered. Harry stared at her, shocked. He could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he had ever heard his aunt say his name.

"Stay Harry," Dudley gruffly said, "Don't go." Harry's mouth dropped open, gobsmacked. Who were these people? Were they Death Eaters using Polyjuice potion? There was no way in hell these people were his relatives. Where were his real aunt and cousin?

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry blurted out. "This is insane and weird and just… uncomfortable! If this is some kind of sick joke… that's just low, even for you."

Harry watched, incredulous, as his aunt began to get teary eyed. Dudley was averting his gaze, burning holes in the ground. Behind him, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad, a sad smile on his face. Harry glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He felt like he was on one of those Muggle television shows; where some poor fool gets elaborately pranked by his peers. Harry was waiting for someone to pop out of the closet yelling, "You've been punk'd!"

There was a stir of emotions within him, a hefty bit of anger and skepticism were predominant, but there was also a tiny flare of hope, of… of happiness? He ruthlessly squashed it down. There was no way they were being sincere. Harry turned towards the front door, glancing one last time at his aunt and his cousin.

As he passed Mrs. Dursley, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Harry tried to jerk his hand out of her grasp, and he raised his other hand to block his face in reflex. When the expected blow never came, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his aunt's face twisted in sadness, tears liberally staining her cheeks.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry Harry… for everything." Aunt Petunia said between wet sobs, she looked wretched and miserable and guilty and ashamed. "I… I never treated you… My sister's only son…" she let go of Harry and covered her face in her hands, weeping. Harry could only stare at the sight, transfixed. His large cousin lumbered forward and gently placed comforting hands on his mother's shoulders, and glistening tears were also falling down his face unabashedly.

"Harry." Dudley ruefully said, "I've… I've always been a right bastard to you. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of, and they mostly were things I did to you. I know I can't make up for any of it, but I wanted you to know that… that…" Dudley faltered, but he found some reserve of determination and looked imploringly into his cousins eyes. "I'm sorry."

At his cousins words, Harry felt tears welling up, the countless memories of abuse and vile treatment twisting Harry's insides. Repressed anger and sadness shimmered under his skin and he angrily spat, "Why are you saying this? It doesn't change anything!"

Dudley nodded sadly, but stood resolute. "If this really is the last time we see each other, I just wanted you to know that I hate how I treated you… and that I wish I could change it."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because you saved my life, man. I still have nightmares about what happened last year, what that thing did to me. You could've run and saved your own skin, but you… I didn't deserve what you did. It made me think about things, put things in perspective. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I realized… I wouldn't have saved me." Dudley blew out a long and suffering sigh.

"Honestly, I wasn't going to apologize, or try to make things right between us, because I was too ashamed to face you. But when I saw you last week, laying on the couch covered in blood I... it hit me, that you really were in real danger… and that if I didn't try to make things right I might never get the chance." Aunt Petunia was making small noises and nodded agreement to everything her son had said.

Harry wanted to shout and scream! He wanted to rage at them and tell them to stuff their apologies! It served them right to feel guilty, and a dark part of Harry took immense satisfaction at their misery. But... he didn't rage at them, he didn't shout. He just stood there, tears falling, feeling hollow and numb. And then that tiny spark of hope reignited and a warm feeling spread out from his heart, transforming his rage into a feeling of peace. And for some reason, it also seemed to make him want to cry even more.

"It's okay, Dudley, Aunt Petunia. It's really okay." Harry finally said. He wiped his eyes and a genuine smile lit his face. "I forgive you."

Dudley sighed and grinned, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He stretched out his hand, and Harry shook it. Aunt Petunia wailed into her son's beefy shoulder, and Dudley patted her back.

"I understand why you gotta go; I understand why you're doing it. Thanks for protecting my family." Dudley said, and smirked. "But you better be damn careful out there Harry, or we're gonna have words." Harry grinned and barked out a laugh.

"I will." Harry said. "If things go south, and it becomes too dangerous, it might be necessary to go into hiding. If that happens, I'll get in touch with you." Dudley nodded and at that moment Mrs. Dursley turned her gaze upon him, staring at him intently. Harry could see and feel her genuine concern and fear. "Be careful. If... one day, when it's safe... come back and visit."

Harry nodded and went out the front door, Dumbledore following behind with his things. They walked a few steps down the walkway.

"How are we leaving?" Harry asked, glancing at the Headmaster, whose eye's twinkled. They turned to face Aunt Petunia and Dudley. A part of Harry still couldn't believe what had just transpired. They waved at him and he waved back, smiling.

"Take my hand." Curiously, Harry did so. And suddenly, with a crack of sound, they disapparated.

* * *

A/N: Hello dear readers! This chapter was hard to write, and so I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!

Cheers! And I'll see y'all in the next installment!


	5. Conversations

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

* * *

Conversations

Ginny stood at the kitchen sink, washing dishes. They had just finished lunch, and her mother had asked her to help in the kitchen. The twins and her father had left in the morning, leaving the five of them at home. Hermione was dragging a protesting Ron by the scruff of his neck towards the stairs.

"But we have the whole summer to do it, Hermione!" Ron protested with a whine. "I'll start tomorrow, I promise I will!"

"That's what you told me yesterday!" Hermione bristled. "You should take your homework more seriously!"

"I've got loads of time!"

"That's no excuse to be lazy, Ron!"

"But Hermione-"

"Move it!" Ron cowered at the intense glare in her eyes and scampered up the stairs.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. Hermione was usually a very kind person, but she was something else when it came to school work. Ginny was halfway through her own assignments, and she grimaced at the thought of her upcoming O.W.L.s.

Mrs. Weasley brought over another stack of plates and set them on the counter. "Thank you for helping me dear." She pinched her only daughter's cheek playfully and Ginny cried out in mock anger.

"Mum! I'm not a kid anymore!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled and cleared the rest of the table. Ginny rolled her eyes and then looked out the window in front of her. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the summer heat was blown away by a cool breeze. Her cousin Emma was out in the garden, strolling aimlessly along the rows of vegetables. She had eaten a few bites of her lunch and before anyone could say anything to her she had gone out the back door without a word.

Ginny frowned. Emma had been living with them for a week, and Ginny had hardly gotten to know the girl. It wasn't for lack of trying, but her cousin was so withdrawn and quiet. She had kept mostly to herself; usually wandering around outside or hidden in Ginny's bedroom and she had only really joined them for dinner. She rarely spoke, and only when spoken to, and when she did she sounded a bit lifeless, like she was just going through the motions. If it weren't for the circumstances surrounding her arrival Ginny would have been put out, but it was clear Emma was still grieving over the loss of her mother.

Ginny had spoken to her father about how they could get Emma out of her shell, and his advice was to let her be. _She's going through a tough time, Ginny. We shouldn't push her. I'm glad to see you so concerned, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually._

Ginny was trying to be patient, she really was, but her cousin was starting to frazzle her nerves. It wasn't that Ginny didn't understand; it was just that there was a growing tension and awkwardness when Emma was around them. Even the twins had been rebuffed, much to their amusement. They didn't seem to mind. Most likely they thought it a challenge to get a rise out of the girl.

Ron didn't seem too flustered, but then again if it didn't involve food or Quidditch, Ron wouldn't have cared much anyway. He merely shrugged his shoulders when Ginny broached the subject with him, and told her not to worry about it so much. Hermione had said given her the same advice as her father; give her space and let her come to us.

It was especially awkward at night in her room. Usually Ginny and Hermione would stay up late and chat, and they had tried to get Emma involved in the conversations, but the girl would make polite excuses and just curl up in bed and go to sleep, leaving the other two girls in an awkward silence. And so, Ginny mostly left the girl alone to her own devices, but her patience was wearing thin.

"It must be hard for her, the poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said, standing behind her daughter and sniffling, looking out the window in sympathy. Ginny flinched, startled. "Have you girls been helping her adjust?"

Ginny glanced at her mother a bit ruefully, and then turned back to the window. She sighed. "We've been trying, mum, but nothing we do is working. I've tried to talk to her, to involve her in conversations, but she hardly responds to anything I say. I don't know what else to do! ...And to be honest, I've- we've been a bit distracted with what happened to Harry last week."

Two days after Emma's arrival, her father had taken Ginny, Ron, and Hermione aside and had told them about the attack on Harry. She was mortified and Ron was clamoring for Harry to come as soon as possible. Her father hadn't given many details, he had only told them that Harry had been hurt and was now resting in bed.

They had kept the information from Emma, her father rationalizing that it wouldn't do any good to add to her worries. Ginny quite agreed, and even if she had wanted to tell the girl, it wasn't like she would listen.

As the days wore on the only updates on his condition was that he was still in bed, unconscious. Ginny bit her lip. What if he never woke up? Fear gripped her heart, and she fought the panic rising from the pit of her stomach.

"I'm worried about him too, dear, but you can't let that stop you." Mrs. Weasley patted her shoulder. "All we can do for Harry is wait and see if he wakes, but you _can_ make a difference for your cousin if you try harder."

"Believe me, I've been trying. She tunes me out mum! Whatever I say goes in one ear and out the other."

"Nonsense Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said with a frown. "And I'm disappointed in you. I would never have imagined you would give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up!" Ginny said heatedly. "But you can't expect a miracle!"

"I never said I did, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, turning toward her daughter. Ginny met her eyes. "But I do expect you to try your best, and you haven't."

"Yes, mum." Ginny grumbled. Mrs. Weasley patted her head.

"On that note, let me take over." Mrs. Weasley made a shooing motion and replaced her daughter at the sink. "I'll finish up here. You should go and see if Emma needs a companion on this nice sunny day, don't you think?"

Ginny was about to protest, but at the scowl forming on her mother's face, she nodded instead. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "That's my girl."

Ginny regarded her mother for a moment and then smiled back, drying her hands with a dish towel, and then went out the back door. She went to the garden but Emma was gone. Frowning, Ginny went around to the front of the house and to her relief she saw her cousin sitting on one of the old and weathered rocking chairs on the front porch of the Burrow.

Ginny stood silent for a moment, scrutinizing her cousin. Emma was slowly rocking back and forth, a faraway look in her dulled, blue eyes. Her cheeks were blotchy and swollen, tell-tale signs that she had been crying. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen, her hands loosely clenched at her sides. She looked retched and miserable, and the sight of her tugged at Ginny's heartstrings.

What did it feel like to lose your mother? Ginny was lucky in so far that she hadn't experienced loss to that degree. The closest thing she could think of was Sirius' death, and his passing had hurt her tremendously. Ginny shivered at the thought. If the death of a friend hurt that much, she could only imagine what losing a family member would feel like.

She took a calming breath and steeled herself. She vowed then and there to do her best for her cousin, no matter what it took to break through the shell Emma had wrapped herself in.

Ginny strode forward with loud steps to announce her presence. Emma blinked and glanced at her, and she quickly turned away, wiping at her eyes. Ginny walked up the front steps and sat on the other rocking chair beside her.

"Hey Emma." Ginny said. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Emma slowly turned to face her, and Ginny could clearly make out dry tracks of tears down her cheeks.

"I would like to be alone, if you don't mind." Her voice was soft and hollow, like a sad, chill winter wind.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Ginny responded, and Emma's face tightened. "I can't imagine what that feels like."

"Please, Ginny." Emma said with a little heat in her voice. "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that, not anymore. I've tried giving you space, but now I think it would be better for you to talk about it. It can't be healthy for you to keep it all in."

"What do you know?" Emma spat suddenly. She sat up, her hands clenched into fists. There was a smoldering fire burning in her eyes, and she was glaring heatedly at Ginny.

"That's better. I was beginning to wonder if you had anything left in you other than grief. I'm glad to see I was wrong. Seems like you've got the Weasley temper at least." At Ginny's words some of Emma's anger died out, and was replaced with confusion.

"So you came here to piss me off on purpose?" Emma asked sarcastically. "Bravo, mission accomplished."

Ginny barked a laugh, smirking. "Anything is better than what I've seen from you this past week."

"What? Did you expect me to prance around smiling and laughing like an idiot, without a care in the world? I lost my mother!" Emma practically shrieked.

"I know. And I'm not saying don't grieve. But you have to stop keeping it in! It's only gonna tear you apart."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned away, staring at the rolling hills of the countryside. "I'm doing just fine. I don't want your help. Will you please just go away?"

"No. I won't. Because like it or not, you need my help!"

Emma stood up abruptly to leave, but Ginny blocked her path. "Get out of my way!" Emma screamed vehemently.

"No! You have to talk about this! I'm not leaving you alone until you do! If you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty stubborn person, and I won't leave you alone until you talk to me!"

"Why do you care? You don't even know me!"

"It's simple Emma. Like it or not, you're family."

Emma looked like she was about to explode, but instead she sighed and her shoulders slumped. She turned around and walked to the edge of the porch, and leaned on the wooden banister. Ginny could see her shoulders shaking, and Ginny went and joined her cousin. Ginny glanced at Emma, who was staring off into the distance, looking through the tall trees surrounding the Burrow at the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole nestled in the small valley below. The Burrow was perched on a high sloping hill above the village.

There were now tears falling down her cheeks, and Emma didn't bother wiping them away. They stood there for a time in silence, and when it became too much to bear, Ginny began to speak.

"Do you know who Harry Potter is?" Emma looked up at her cousin, confused by the seemingly random question.

"I've read about him in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. In my third year defense class, we sat through a lecture about him too. Why do you ask?"

"Ron and Hermione are his best friends. We're trying to get the Headmaster to give his permission for Harry to come spend the rest of summer break with us, so you'll meet him soon, hopefully."

"Well that's nice. Thanks for the heads up I guess." Emma gave her a weird look, and turned back to stare out at her surroundings.

Ginny huffed out a breath. This wasn't going well. "The reason I brought him up is that You-Know-Who is back, and at the end of term-" Emma raised her eyebrows and cut in.

"Wait a minute; You-Know-Who is alive? He died, didn't he?"

"Not all the way and he came back to full life last year. We fought him and his Death Eaters at the Ministry a few weeks ago, and they killed Harry's Godfather."

Emma frowned. "Wait, wait. When you say 'we', who do you mean?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, me, and two other friends from school. It was a trap. Harry was fooled into thinking his Godfather Sirius was in trouble and so he went after him. We were his back up."

"That's… pretty crazy." Emma looked Ginny up and down. "Looks like you came out of it okay."

"I had a broken ankle. I got lucky. Not all of us were. Anyways, Harry was in a bad place when he went back to his relatives for summer break. For weeks he wouldn't answer Ron's or Hermione's letters, and they were really worried about him, you know? I got frustrated with him and basically sent him a scathing letter, telling him how much of a prat he was being, and after that… he wrote to us."

"So you're saying you're nosy?"

Ginny's anger spiked and she readied a retort, but Emma had a slight, joking grin on her face and Ginny merely rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he was acting much like you are now, ignoring people and closing himself off. He needed a little kick in the pants, so to speak, to reach out to us."

"Don't kick me, I bite." Emma replied blandly, and Ginny snickered. It seemed she was getting through to her cousin bit by bit.

"I'm just saying, reach out to us Emma, we're here for you. I don't know if I can be of any help, but I can at least listen."

Emma sniffled, giving her a considering look. She turned away and nodded slowly. "Okay." She took a deep breath and exhaled. Emma wrapped her arms around herself tighter. "I resented her a lot. My mother."

"Why?"

"After my father passed away, and we moved to the States… She changed. She didn't laugh anymore. She didn't smile. She became very overprotective of me. She kept me close; she was always afraid I'd get hurt or get in trouble. She was always warning me to stay safe, never letting me try new things, never letting me out of the house, out of her sight. She was so scared, all the time... and she was so overbearing, I hated it!" Angry tears fell, and her breathing was ragged.

"My whole life I felt like a prisoner! I was so relieved when I was finally old enough to leave for school. Even then I had to beg her to let me go! When I came back home every summer, after being so free at school… coming back to her felt like going back to prison, so I lashed out at her. We would get into the most horrible fights."

Emma covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Ginny put an arm around her shoulder, trying to console the poor girl. "And then, during my third year, she became convinced something bad was going to happen to me, so she pulled me out of school and taught me herself."

"How did you take it?"

"How do you think?" Emma replied. "I hated it! Hated her! I finally had friends! I finally had a life! So I rebelled. I did everything I could think of to hurt her feelings. I slacked off on my school work, didn't do my chores, I called her names, locked myself in my room, I… God… I was with her every day for a whole year and… and I never noticed she was sick."

"She never told me she was sick! I… she was wasting away in front of me, and I was too blind to see it. One day, we were arguing and she… she just fainted. I took her to the hospital, and that's where I found out she had been dying since my third year." Emma sniffled and got out a shuddering sigh. "She never woke up. A few days later she died. And now I'm here, clear across the ocean, free from her…" Emma barked out a rueful laugh. "I guess I got what I wanted."

"I'm sure she knew that you loved her." Ginny said softly.

"How can you be so sure when I'm not?" Emma whispered. "I'm angry at myself for what I did to her, but I'm still so angry at her too! She was suffocating me!"

"She loved you Emma. I'm not saying what she did was right… there are definitely better ways to show it, but it sounds like she really loved you."

"She wrote me a letter you know. She said the real reason she had taken me out of school was to spend what time she had left with me, and she lied about it because she didn't want to worry me with her condition. She said she loved me. I hated her so much, and she was dying the whole time."

"I'm so sorry Emma." Ginny whispered.

Emma pulled away from her and dried her eyes. She retreated back to her chair and Ginny followed. A cool breeze whipped at their hair, displacing the noon day heat. Ginny tried to imagine hating her mother, but she couldn't do it. Her mum could be off her rocker at times, but Ginny knew it was only because she loved them so much.

"You know, when I was in my first year at Hogwarts, I was responsible for a lot of bad things that happened at school. _Really_ bad things." Emma looked up and Ginny caught her eyes. "After everything settled down, and I was back at home, I was a wreck. I felt so guilty, so angry at myself. My mum tried to comfort me but I wouldn't listen. I yelled and screamed at her, called her names, told her to just leave me alone. She just took it, and she let me yell and cry, and she told me everything would be okay. When I was better, I tried to apologize but she stopped me, and told me that she knew deep down I didn't mean it."

"I just don't know how to feel, you know?" Emma was staring at her hands, her face in a grimace. She was twisting the fabric of her shirt between her fists. "It's like I'm stuck in this weird limbo of emotions. A part of me is grieving, torn apart inside. And another part… God I can't believe I'm saying this… feels relieved that she won't be here to try and run my life for me anymore. And the rest of me is just… I feel so guilty about how I treated her! You were able to make it right between you and your mother, but I'll never be able to."

"You'll see her again one day, and you can tell her then, but she knows you didn't mean it." Ginny reached over and held her hand, smiling at her cousin. Emma sniffled, and then nodded her head.

"I hope you're right." Emma sighed.

"I'm always right." Ginny quipped. Emma coughed out a laugh. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." Emma admitted. "Thanks for the talk. You were right, I did need it."

"Anytime." Ginny replied. She released her hand and sat back, and the two girls looked at each other awkwardly.

"So… beautiful day, isn't it?" Ginny asked, shrugging her shoulders, trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere. Emma laughed outright, nodding her head as she did.

"It is nice, if a bit hot. Without this breeze I wouldn't be able to stand the heat." Emma said. She tilted her head and looked past Ginny's shoulder suddenly, narrowing her eyes. "Hey, who are they?" Emma raised a hand and pointed behind Ginny.

"What? Where?" Ginny turned around, trying to find who Emma was pointing at. Down the lane, where it bent behind a large hill, two small figures were walking side by side with some kind of dark colored box floating behind them. On top of the box, something glinted in the sunlight.

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, rising. She stood at the top of the stairs, straining her eyes. The heat of the day was causing mirage-like effects, further distorting the two people. "Whoever they are, they won't be able to cross the inner wards that are surrounding the house, at least not without the password."

Emma stood beside her. They watched in silence as the two figures stopped abruptly. The taller figure pointed at the empty air before them and a moment later a lattice work of runes and symbols shimmered in the air. They seemed to collapse in on themselves, forming a doorway, and the two figures continued through the wards.

"I'll go let your mom know we have company." Ginny nodded and Emma went inside the Burrow. Ginny slowly walked down the stairs and into the soft green grass of their front lawn. Ginny pulled her wand from a side pocket she had stitched along one side of her shorts. She held it loosely at her side and approached the figures.

She could make out some details now. The taller figure looked to be an old man, from the long white beard and hair that flowed lazily with the wind. He wore a bright blue pointed hat and had on long billowing dark purple robes. The shorter figure was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. His dark hair was unruly and was being blown about by the wind. The shorter figure waved at her and called out. Ginny couldn't make out what he said, but his voice brought a bright smile to her face.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled out. At that exact moment the rest of the occupants of the Burrow burst out the front door. Ron and Hermione were already running toward her, while Mrs. Weasley and Emma stayed on the porch.

"What'd you say?" Ron asked when he and Hermione reached her. He shielded his eyes and peered at the figures drawing closer. Ginny gestured excitedly down the lane.

"It's Harry! He's here!"

* * *

Harry felt like he was being pulled through a tunnel the size of a straw. The pressure was intense and suffocating, but after a moment it was gone. Disoriented and mildly sick to his stomach, Harry stumbled on his feet but caught himself before he fell.

"What was that? Did we just Apparate?" Harry gasped out.

"Yes we did, and quite successfully too. Most people vomit their first time."

"Just wait a moment, I still might." Harry grimaced and the nauseous feeling finally passed. He glanced around at his surroundings. They were standing on a dirt road situated between two rolling hills. Behind him the road sloped down and curved off out of sight, but Harry could see a small village farther down. Tall green grass covered the countryside, and thickets of trees and bushes dotted the hills.

"Where are we?"

"In the countryside, on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. We're about half a mile from the Burrow."

"Why are we so far?"

"The Anti-Apparition wards extend in a half-mile radius from the Weasley household. We are right outside the boundary. Shall we?" Harry nodded and they walked up the path, his belongings following along behind them.

"Professor, if you don't mind my asking, what are your plans? For defeating Voldemort I mean." Dumbledore regarded Harry for moment, arranging his thoughts.

"As we speak, the Order of the Phoenix is gaining in numbers. Not just here in England, but all over the wizarding world. I am bolstering our ranks, and hopefully it will be enough to hold back the flood-waters."

"Will the Ministry help us?"

"That is hard to say. There are rumors Minister Fudge is on thin ice, and if they prove true, the Ministry may be our ally in this fight. Regardless, we must prepare with the notion that they are not."

"What can I do to help?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I would be happy to accept any help you would give, but I think the best thing you can do at the moment is to prepare yourself for what is coming. And I would ask that you continue preparing your peers for what's ahead."

"Come again?"

"I have heard rumors of an army declared in my name," Dumbledore was grinning, and he winked at Harry. "I should like to see Dumbledore's Army flourish. We live in perilous times Harry and every bit of preparation will help. I also heard that you were a capable teacher, and that the students respected and followed your instructions."

Harry blushed at the praise. "Are you sure it's necessary? We only started the D.A. because of Umbridge, and I'm sure you've found a respectable teacher for the position."

"I'm still looking, I'm afraid. I have received not one application for the post, and those that I have approached have rebuffed me."

"That's a bit worrisome, Professor." Harry frowned, thinking. "What about Professor Lupin?"

"Alas, with the second war about to hurl its full fury upon us, I fear there will be an even more massive protest against him than what sacked him in the first place. Parents, afraid for their children, would pull them from Hogwarts in droves."

"It's not fair, Professor! Remus is an amazing teacher!"

"I agree, but it cannot be so." Dumbledore said sadly. "But never fear, I will find someone. And I would implore you to keep up with Dumbledore's Army, though a reconsideration of the name would be appreciated."

Harry laughed at that. "Sorry Professor, the name's set in stone I'm afraid." Dumbledore sighed in acknowledgement, grinning slightly.

"So it is. I am of course at your disposal should you need any advising on technical matters or lesson plans and the like."

They rounded a bend and Harry could finally see the Burrow in the distance. It stood haphazardly atop a low hill and Harry grinned at the sight. This was his second home, apart from Hogwarts. He shaded his eyes and focused, and thought he saw movement on the front porch. Yes, there were two people there, though he couldn't tell who it was.

"Thank you Professor. I honestly hadn't given the D.A. much thought, what with everything that's happened. I've been pretty selfish and self-centered these past few weeks. A bit thick of me, isn't it?"

"No one is perfect, and the burdens placed on you would fell lesser men. But the time for hindsight is over, open war looms fast on the horizon. The dam will burst very soon I fear."

"We'll be ready, Professor." Harry stated, with a confidence that surprised even himself.

"I'm glad to see that your spirit has not dimmed." Dumbledore said with a grin and he halted suddenly, motioning for Harry to stop as well. "We have come to the inner wards." Harry looked around, but there was nothing but empty air in front of them, although Harry spied large black rectangular stones set upright in the ground further in around the perimeter of the Burrow. The stones were spaced evenly in twenty foot intervals. some of them were no taller than three feet, but there were a few which stood taller than Harry did.

"What are those for?" Harry asked, intrigued, pointing at the stones.

"They are the anchors for the wards, and work together to keep them in place. They act as a fail-safe. Should one fail, the other stones can pick up the slack, and in so doing they extend the life of the wards should there be an attack."

"What kind of wards are in place Professor? What do they do?"

"First and foremost, they keep out unwanted visitors. One of the wards is a physical barrier, barring entrance. Another ward prevents magical energies from entering the boundary. There is a charm that alerts the Weasleys should the wards be interacted with whatsoever. There are others, designed to hinder and disable intruders should these two be broken."

"Broken? How strong are they?"

"Oh, quite strong. Ministry standard. They would repel a concentrated assault for a time by themselves, but with the lodestones buffering them, there should be plenty of time for those inside to flee or mount a counter-assault. Of course, a talented curse-breaker could in theory dismantle the wards one by one, but it would be easier to pierce them rather than dissipate them."

"How do we get through?"

"By password." Dumbledore raised his wand, and the tip touched something unseen, and the area around the wand seemed to ripple. "_Liquid Crystal Display._" Harry grinned.

There was shimmer in the air, and a tracery of runes and symbols burst forth in a bright luminescence from the area touching Dumbledore's wand. The runes flashed, and the symbols moved, flowing into each other, interlocking and expanding away, creating a door way large enough to allow comfortable passage for a group of people. Dumbledore strode briskly forward, Harry following along.

As they got closer Harry could make out more details about the mystery people on the porch. They were both female, around the same height. One of them went back inside, while the other walked down into the grass and was approaching them. The sunlight and the afternoon breeze made her fiery red hair look as if it really was on fire. She wore a white sleeveless top and a pair of yellow shorts.

Harry was transfixed for a moment by the sight of Ginny; and then he waved, calling out her name. Ginny slowed to a stop and then she waved at him. He heard her call back, but the wind distorted what she said. At that moment the front door of the Burrow burst open and Ron and Hermione ran out into the yard. They met up with Ginny, and Harry grinned as he saw her gesturing frantically at him and Dumbledore.

He laughed outright when Ron roared his name and took off towards them, sprinting down the lane, Hermione and Ginny not far behind.

"I think they missed me." Harry said. Dumbledore's eye's twinkled and he chuckled, sunlight glinting off his half-moon spectacles.

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers! Harry is finally at the Burrow! It took five chapters, but what can ya do? I hope you've enjoyed yourselves so far reading this story, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

And now to answer some questions:

Dumbledore may have seemed a little rude sending Lupin off, but there are things to be done, and as Dumbledore was about to reveal the new prophecy to Harry it was necessary.

As to Aunt Petunia meeting/knowing Lupin… it was never mentioned in the books that she knew him, and the only time I can think of when and if she met him would be at Harry's parent's wedding, if she even went, that is. If she did, that event took place more than sixteen years ago.

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It seems the general consensus is that you all enjoy my work, and that makes me happy.

Also, to those who've added my story to their favorites and/or alert list, you have my thanks as well!

Well, until next time, have a great day folks!


	6. Reunion

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

* * *

Reunion

Ron slammed into Harry and lifted him off his feet. Harry gasped forth a sputtering laugh and was struggling to breathe from the massive bear hug he was trapped in. "Harry! You're finally here, mate!" Ron shouted enthusiastically.

"Gyah!... Ron!... I'm glad… to see you too!" Harry struggled fitfully. "Mate… you're killing me!"

Ron hurriedly let him go and Harry tripped over himself. He almost fell but a pair of hands reached out and grasped his flailing one, steadying him. Harry righted himself and turned to see Ginny standing very close to his side. Her small hands were wrapped around his, and she held it close to her heart. _Her hands are so soft... _

Harry tilted his head up, and their eyes met. "Hi Ginny." He said. He couldn't believe how warm and beautiful her eyes were, and Harry couldn't help but stare. Nervous and a bit intimidated at his intense gaze, Ginny bit her lip and it made her look so vulnerable that Harry gulped involuntarily.

Ron loudly cleared his throat, shattering the moment. Startled, Harry backed away from her, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It's uh… It's good to see you."

The sight of a stammering and flustered Harry brought a wide, incredulous smile to Ginny's face. _He is so adorable! _

"It's okay Harry." Ginny said. Hesitantly, she closed the distance between them and drew him into a hug; her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He gently encircled her waist with slightly trembling hands, and the feeling of being in his embrace sent shivers up her spine. "I'm glad you're finally here." She whispered.

Harry's ear tingled like mad and he barely managed to stifle a moan. _What's happening? Why is she affecting me like this? And why is Ron glaring at me?_ Ginny pulled away from him quickly. A deep blush was burning her cheeks, and she turned away from him, fiddling with her fingers.

Dumbledore had an amused expression on his face. Ron was turning red, and Hermione slapped him on the arm. He scowled at her but Hermione paid no attention to him. She stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you, Harry! We were worried sick!" She pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… it wasn't my fault?" Harry answered back, a bit cheekily. Hermione turned away from him, exasperated. She slightly inclined her head and greeted the Headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said politely. Ron and Ginny lined up quickly with the bushy-haired witch and extended their own greetings.

"Hello Hermione. Ron. Ginny." Dumbledore smiled at each in turn. "How does this day find you?"

"Very well, Professor, thank you." Ginny replied easily. Ron was nodding energetically. He grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him towards the house.

"C'mon Harry, let's get you inside."

The happy group made their way to the porch, Ron chattering away with Harry. The girls were walking side by side, and Dumbledore brought up the rear. When they got there, Mrs. Weasley made a beeline for Harry, and he endured another bone crushing hug. She hurriedly ushered them inside into the living room and then dashed off to the kitchen.

Harry looked around at the gathered people and finally noticed the other redheaded girl, who was standing behind and to the side of Ginny. At his questioning look, Ginny brought her slightly protesting cousin forward.

"Harry, this is my cousin, Emma." Harry shook her hand. "She's from the United States."

"Hello." Harry said pleasantly.

"Hi." Emma replied. "You look different than what I imagined."

Harry blinked. "Is that a good thing?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, it's not bad." She retreated to the love seat and Harry looked at Ginny quizzically. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow, a grin on her face, and then sat next to her cousin.

Harry went and sat with Ron and Hermione on the couch next to them, and Dumbledore sat in Mr. Weasley's arm chair opposite them. Mrs. Weasley came back into the living room bearing a tray piled high with biscuits and assorted pastries and a pot of tea. She poured Dumbledore a steaming cup and he thanked her.

The others served themselves and Mrs. Weasley sat next to her daughter. "My goodness! We weren't expecting you Harry, Professor Dumbledore. If you had sent word I would have prepared something more substantial."

"No need to fuss, Molly." Dumbledore replied. "This is more than enough."

"It's my fault," Harry began. "I kind of roped Dumbledore into bringing me here today, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! If I would have had my way from the beginning you would have come straight here after term ended. So think nothing of it."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome dear. Oh! Have you met Emma yet? Harry? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore regarded the girl.

"I have yet to introduce myself." Dumbledore said and stood. Mrs. Weasley motioned her forward, and Emma rose and stood before the Headmaster. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore. I'm Emma." She fidgeted nervously in the presence of the Headmaster. She stuck out her hand and Dumbledore shook it gently and then sat back in his seat. Emma quickly retreated.

"I am to understand that you will be attending Hogwarts this coming term?" Dumbledore asked the girl.

"Ye- Yes, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please Emma, address me as 'Headmaster' or 'Professor'."

"Ah… sorry… uh… Professor Dumbledore."

"That's quite all right. What year will you be?" Dumbledore asked politely. Emma looked a bit caught off guard, and Ginny looked at her encouragingly.

"Um… I'm really not sure." Emma said at last. "I'm not sure how my credits will transfer, or however it works here."

"Which school did you attend in America?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione's ears picked up at the question, and she leaned forward in interest. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and he chuckled under his breath. Hermione glared at them to shush; she and Ginny had tried very hard to get to know the girl, and she would finally be able to glean some information about her. And besides, it wasn't every day you learned about other schools of magic.

"I went to the American Academy of Magic." Emma said.

"Ah yes, a fantastic establishment. How is Principal Wendel by the way? I haven't seen him in ages."

"Pretty good, I guess. We were never really close, Professor." Emma replied, and Dumbledore inclined his head.

"How long did you attend?"

"I finished my third year there, but after that my mother home-schooled me until she passed away. I finished my fourth year at home."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "There isn't much difference between the curriculum of our respective schools, and I'm sure your mother taught you well. Professor McGonagall will have to verify the appropriate paperwork, but I see no reason to hold you back from fifth year. If needed, remedial classes can be taken to bring you up to speed."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Emma said. Dumbledore politely inclined his head.

"You will still need to be sorted into your House, of course, but that can wait until term begins."

"I'm sorry? Sorted?" Emma glanced at Ginny, a questioning look in her eyes. Before Ginny could answer, Hermione spoke.

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts and each bears the last name of one of the four Founders of the school: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each house encapsulates the traits and virtues its' respective founder valued, and students who possess these are sortied into the Houses accordingly." Emma was staring at Hermione with wide eyes, and Hermione blushed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Dumbledore said proudly, and Hermione turned an even brighter shade of red. "Please continue, Miss Granger."

Hermione froze for a second, and Ron poked her playfully in her side. She yelped in surprise. "Go on, Hermione! We're waiting!" Ron said, snickering. She glared at him and continued.

"Gryffindors are known for their bravery, daring, and nerve. Hufflepuffs value loyalty above all else, and are hardworking. Ravenclaws are intelligent and witty, and hold knowledge in high esteem. Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and very resourceful." Hermione gestured at the other teenagers in the room.

"We are all of House Gryffindor." She said proudly. "There is also the House Cup, which is an annual school competition between Houses. Students can earn and lose House points in various ways throughout the year and the House with the most points at the end of term wins."

"Well said, Miss Granger! I would award you House points, but term hasn't started yet." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh that's quite all right! I wasn't trying to get points! I was only just-" Ron covered her mouth with a hand.

"Relax Hermione. You'll earn loads of points when we get back!" Ron chortled and Hermione pried his hand away.

"Ron! I was only just reiterating what I read in _Hogwarts, A History_!" She turned quickly to Emma. "I can let you borrow it if you like." Emma nodded, smiling faintly. Ron turned to address his cousin.

"She forgot to mention Quidditch! There are matches between the Houses for the Quidditch Cup! I'm Keeper for the Gryffindor Lions, Harry here was Seeker until he got banned for life, and Ginny took his place. We won the Cup last year! It was awesome! You like Quidditch don't you Emma?"

"Well, to be honest, Quidditch isn't as popular in the States. I prefer Quodpot actually."

"Quodpot? Are you mental?" Ron was glaring at Emma with righteous anger. "Quidditch is loads better than Quodpot!"

"Ron! Not everyone is as fanatical as you are about Quidditch!" Hermione said hotly.

"Who in their right mind doesn't like Quidditch? That doesn't make any sense!" Ron said crossly at her, and they began to bicker back and forth. Ginny rolled her eyes and addressed the Headmaster.

"Since we're on the subject Professor," Ginny said, "Harry isn't going to be banned anymore is he? I mean, Umbridge is gone and I wouldn't feel right continuing as Seeker if Harry can play."

"I plan to abolish every Educational Decree that was enacted so; naturally, Harry will be allowed to play." Dumbledore responded.

"That's great!" Ron yelled out. Hermione shushed him angrily and round two of their row began in earnest.

"It's all right, Ginny. I don't want to take the position away from you. You were brilliant at Seeker." Harry said. Ginny shook her head.

"Harry, you're loads better than me." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ginny raised a hand. "I prefer Chaser anyways, and I'm thinking of trying out. With Angelina gone, there's an open position, so don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Ginny." Harry replied with a smile, and Ginny winked at him without thinking. He raised an eyebrow, and his smile widened. Mortified, Ginny looked away and cleared her throat. Emma was looking around at everyone, bemused. Ron and Hermione were still arguing, Harry and Ginny were blushing and looking at everything but each other, and the Headmaster was just sitting there with a blank smile on his face. She locked eyes with Mrs. Weasley, who raised an eyebrow, as if to say, welcome to the madness.

"Um… when does term start?" Emma asked.

"The first of September. In a few weeks you will receive your Hogwarts letter, and all will be revealed within." Dumbledore said. He finished his tea and rose from his seat. "Thank you very much for the tea, Molly. Give my regards to Arthur."

"Leaving so soon, Headmaster?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rising. The rest of them rose too. "Please stay for dinner."

"I would love to, but I must return to Hogwarts. There is a Board of Governors Meeting I have to sleep through. But thank you for your hospitality." Dumbledore made his way to the door and turned to face them. "Be safe, and watch over each other. I bid you farewell, and I will see you all at the Start-of-Term Feast. Harry, if I could have a brief word before I go?"

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore outside. Dumbledore led him to the rocking chairs nestled in a corner of the front porch and sat. When Harry was settled, Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a small pouch about the size of a large grapefruit. It was made of a dark leather material, and had a wide mouth closed shut by a drawstring. Dumbledore opened the bag and stuck the whole of his right arm into it, rummaging around. _I need to get me one of those. _

Dumbledore finally pulled out a large envelope made of parchment and gave it to Harry. It was worn around the edges, and looked to be quite old. Harry turned it around and saw that it was sealed by a dollop of wax. Pressed into the wax was a coat of arms. Upon the lower part of the shield were three crows and above them was pictured a hand holding a wand. Above the shield was a relief of a skull, from whence a tangle of vines extended down the sides of the shield. Emblazoned upon a ribbon under the shield was the phrase, _Toujours Pur._

"What is this?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling rising up from the pit of his stomach.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black." Dumbledore replied gently. "As executor of his final wishes, he gave that to me to safeguard. Within that envelope is a copy of his Will, and the deeds to a number of estates, including 12 Grimmauld Place. Those estates are now yours. Furthermore, Sirius has left all his worldly possessions to you, including a Hippogriff formerly known as Buckbeak. And finally, he has split what remains of the Black family fortune between you and Remus Lupin. His personal vault key is also inside the envelope. I have another key, which I will give to Remus."

Harry's eyes glistened as he gently traced the outline of the wax seal. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's yours now to do with what you will, Harry." Dumbledore said gently. He watched as the grief swallowed Harry, and a sad smile formed on his lips as he saw Harry resolutely squash down his sorrow.

"Where is Buckbeak? I'd like to give him back to Hagrid as soon as possible."

"He is already there, Harry. Hagrid was very happy to see him again. He cried all that day, if I recall correctly."

"Thank you Professor." Harry opened the envelope and tipped it over. A black, heavy, iron wrought key of goblin make fell into his open palm with a thud. The handle was shaped into the Black family crest and Harry slipped it into his front pocket. He pulled out the stack of parchment and leafed through them, pulling out the deed for the Black family home. He held it out to Dumbledore.

"Take this, Professor."

"Harry, I couldn't."

"Please. I don't want it. The Order still uses it as headquarters right? Keep it for the Order."

Grudgingly, Dumbledore accepted the deed, folded it, and placed it back into his pouch. "Thank you, Harry. The Order is in your debt."

"Don't mention it, Professor. It was never mine to begin with."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and Harry mirrored him, placing the deeds back into the envelope. They walked to the front steps and Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly.

"I am sorry for your loss, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll see you at the start of term. If anything should happen, please let me know. I will of course keep you informed should anything arise. Good bye, and be safe Harry."

Dumbledore walked down the steps and unto the gravel lane leading to the dirt road. Harry watched him go until he rounded a curve, out of sight. Harry dried his eyes quickly, turned around and went back into the house.

They were all still in the living room, sans Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat down heavily in Dumbledore's vacant chair, placing the envelope across his knees.

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked.

"It's um… Sirius' Will. He left everything to me. Well, me and Remus." Harry said quietly, staring off at nothing. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and then Ron nodded silently.

"C'mon Harry! Let's get your stuff up to my room!" Ron crossed the room and grabbed a handle on his trunk. "Hermione, will you grab Hedwig's cage?"

"Sure, Ron." Hermione went over to the cage and opened it, and Hedwig flew out and landed lightly on the Owl perch next to Errol, the Weasley family owl. Pig was whizzing back and forth excitedly, hooting and making a racket. Hedwig pointedly ignored the tiny owl.

Harry grabbed the other end of his trunk and they trudged it up the stairs, grunting, Hermione following behind them. Ginny got up to follow them. She took a step forward but hesitated at the last moment. Sighing, she sat back down.

"You don't have to stay here and keep me company, you know." Emma said wryly. "You're not gonna hurt my feelings or anything."

"It's not that." Ginny said quickly. "I mean, it's not just that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry and I aren't really that close." Ginny said, disheartened.

"But you're friends right?"

"Yes. Sort of. I think so."

"Are you worried about that letter you wrote to him?" Emma asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Oh no!" Ginny grinned. "He wrote me back. In his note he actually thanked me for telling him off!"

"Then what's the problem? I know that you'd rather be up there than here with me."

Ginny tried to deny it but Emma looked at her pointedly and her protests died on her lips. Ginny looked apologetic. "Emma-"

"It's all right." Emma said, raising a hand to forestall her. "Really it is. I'm not offended. So why are you still here?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione… the three of them are joined at the hip. They've been best friends since their first year! They do everything together, been through so much together. I… I don't want to intrude."

"Yeah?" Emma looked at her askance. "I think you're scared."

"What?" Ginny nearly shrieked. "What are you talking about? I'm not scared of anything!" she whispered fiercely.

"Ginny, I'm not blind, and I wasn't born yesterday. You like him, don't you?" Emma asked with a smug grin on her face. Ginny sputtered, shaking her head in denial.

"I saw you earlier, with your puppy-dog eyes. And was that a wink I saw? Hmm…" Emma said innocently. Ginny scowled severely at her cousin.

Emma patted her knee and rose from her seat. She walked to the front door, opened it and paused in the doorway. "It's okay to like him, Ginny." She turned back and looked Ginny in the eyes. "But don't let it stop you from getting to know him." Emma said quietly, then she left; leaving Ginny alone in the living room.

Ginny watched her go, her eyes thoughtful. She turned to the stairs and a small smile appeared on her lips. She stood, and resolutely ascended the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit shorter than I usually desire, but that's all right.

It seems there are many of you who are concerned about Emma. Let's just say…. You don't have to worry… too much anyway. Ha ha.

Til' next time! Have a great day.

Manga-lunatic


	7. Catching Up

Harry Potter and the Dragonheart

* * *

Catching Up

Harry and Ron placed the heavy trunk outside Ron's room. Ron opened the hallway closet and took out an old and battered fold out bed. Hermione tried to help him set it up, but Ron shooed her to the side. He struggled with one of the latches in vain, turning progressively redder by the minute. Losing what patience she had left, Hermione pushed him aside and easily opened the latch, and the fold out bed extended to its full length.

Ron smiled sheepishly and helped her set it up across from his bed and then the two boys picked up Harry's trunk and finally placed it at the foot of the newly made bed. Ron closed his door with a flourish, exhaled a tired breath and lounged heavily on his bed.

"Man! What have you got in there? You lugging around rocks or something?" Harry rolled his eyes and sat next to his trunk, placing the weathered envelope on top of it. Hermione put Hedwig's cage on top of Ron's dresser and shifted Ron's feet off his bed nonchalantly, sitting primly in the vacant space. Ron rolled his eyes and made a face at her back, and Hermione slapped his knee.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry replied, laughing at the two of them.

"Says you." Ron scoffed. "But now that you mention it, I gotta say, you held up your end pretty well." He tilted his head to the side and scrutinized the Boy Who Lived. "There's something different about you mate." Hermione glanced at Ron questioningly and then inspected Harry. She narrowed her eyes.

"Where are your glasses?" she asked.

"Ah." Harry replied. "I don't need them anymore."

"What do you mean you don't need them anymore?" Hermione leaned forward. "Why not?"

"Well…" Harry began with a wry smile on his face, "It's a long story, but it all started-"

Harry was interrupted when the bedroom door suddenly opened and Ginny entered the room. "Mind if I join you guys?" She said, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"Yes we do!" Ron said irately. "Go away Gin-"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, pinching him hard on his arm. Ron squealed indignantly. "How can you be so rude? And to your own sister of all people?"

Harry frowned at Ron and gestured to the empty spot next to him. "Come on in, Ginny."

She ducked her head and quickly sat next to Harry, leaving a foot of space between them. She glared at Ron, who turned up his nose in return.

"I hope I'm not barging in on anything…" Ginny said, glancing at Harry.

"It's nothing too big, and it saves me from telling the story twice."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at each of them in turn. He had their undivided attention.

"It all started last week when I had this crazy dream…" Harry began. He told them about the dream, the dragon tattoo, the changes in his body, the battle at the park, and the strange healing light. When Harry finished his story there was silence. His friends glanced at each other back and forth, uncertainty in their faces.

"That's quite a tale, Harry." Hermione said.

"Let's see the tattoo then." Ron said.

"All right." Harry said. He stood and pulled off his t-shirt. Ginny blushed profusely and tried not to stare. Harry dropped his arms to his sides and turned so they all could get a close look at the dragon. They rose from their seats and stood in front of Harry, leaning forwards to get a close up view of the tattoo.

"That's bloody wicked, Harry!" Ron screamed. Hermione and Ginny winced as his words echoed in their ear drums. Ron sheepishly grinned at the glares they turned on him.

"And it just appeared there after the dream?" asked Hermione.

"As much as I can figure." Harry replied. "I told Dumbledore about it, and he wasn't sure what kind of dragon it was, but he said it was familiar to him. He suggested I research it. I was hoping for your help Hermione."

"Of course, Harry." Hermione beamed. "I'll start right away as soon as term begins. Maybe we can ask Hagrid if he knows anything about it."

"We'll help too Harry." Ginny said, pointing to herself and Ron. "It's too bad you didn't get here sooner or we could have asked Charlie."

"Charlie was here?"

"Yeah, he was." Ron said. "He was gonna stay another week but was called back to the reserve a few days ago, something about the dragons being out of sorts." That was unfortunate. Harry would have liked to ask Charlie if he recognized it.

Ginny moved closer to him suddenly and Harry raised an eyebrow. She reached out a hand and delicately traced the faint scar above his shoulder. "Is this where Bellatrix got you with that severing charm?" Ginny said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. She was avoiding his gaze, staring intently at the scar under her fingers.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Remus told me it was bad. I'm still having trouble believing that I mostly healed it myself."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Sometimes I feel a slight twinge of pain, but it's happening less and less."

Ginny dropped her hand and nodded slowly. Harry put his shirt back on and they all returned to their seats.

"So a mysterious green light healed you? And it came from within you as well? That's what Remus said?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded. "Pretty much. I was out cold, mind, so I didn't see it myself."

"I've never heard of anything like that. I wonder what kind of magic could do that?" Ginny said with a frown on her lips.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore thinks it may have something to do with my tattoo."

"Blimey Harry, you don't do things by halves do you?" Ron said, shaking his head slightly.

Harry scowled a bit. "I don't ask for these things to happen to me, you know."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Hermione asked. She looked concerned and a bit nervous as she continued. "You… you haven't mentioned the prophecy from the Dept. of Mysteries. What did it say?"

Harry frowned and turned away from them, staring at the wall. Should he tell them? Harry wasn't sure. Did he want to burden them with the knowledge? There was also the new prophecy he just learned about that morning. If he told them the first one he might as well tell them the other one. Maybe they could help him find the seven. It couldn't hurt to have extra eyes on the lookout.

"You can't tell anyone." Harry looked at each in turn. "And… there are two prophecies."

"Two?" Hermione asked, frowning. "But there was only one orb they were looking for."

"Professor Trelawney spoke another prophecy about me the night I was attacked in the park. Dumbledore told it to me this morning, before we came here. You have to promise not to tell anyone… the less who know the better."

"I promise." Hermione said, raising her right hand.

"Of course, Harry." Ron mirrored Hermione. "We're good with secrets, you know that."

"I won't say anything. Promise." Said Ginny. "But I can go if you want me to." He shook his head.

"I trust you, Ginny." Harry said, and Ginny gave him a devastating smile. "I trust all of you."

Harry exhaled a breath, nodded his head, and told them. First, the prophecy made years and years ago, and then the most recent one. When he was finished, there was a long silence in the room. Harry watched as his friends tried to process what they had just heard.

"You really really _really_, don't do things by halves Harry!" Ron finally exclaimed, running a hand through his red hair, incredulous.

Harry hung his head, groaning. "Like I said before, I don't ask for these things to happen to me, they just do! Fate has it out for me."

"What does it mean, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the Chosen one, marked by the Dark Lord." Harry pointed at his lightning bolt scar. "It's up to me to kill him, but apparently I'll have help along the way."

"_Seven will rise and aid the light_…" Hermione murmured. "I wonder who they are, and how to find them."

"So do I. Dumbledore believes they'll reveal themselves to me on their own. The prophecy seems to describe their powers or abilities, at least that's what Dumbledore thinks, but I'm not so sure. I can't make heads or tails of it." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He also thinks my tattoo is tied into it too somehow."

"I'll definitely start on that research right away when we get to Hogwarts. I'm sure we'll find something in the library to help us." Harry smiled, Hermione and her books.

They fell silent, and Harry had a pensive look in his eyes.

"We'll figure it out mate," Ron said, trying to cheer him up. "How about we play a game of Quidditch? The weather's great, and I bet you're itching to fly again."

Harry grinned. "You know what? That sounds great! But there's one more thing we have to talk about."

Ron sighed, and sat back down. He had jumped up in excitement, but now he looked dejected. Hermione shook her head at him and Ginny smirked. Harry barked out a laugh and continued.

"Dumbledore wants me to continue with the D.A. meetings. He says it would be beneficial, and I agree with him."

"That's a great idea Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're a great teacher."

"Yeah mate, I learned loads from you." Ron added.

"Thanks. I'll need help. I was wondering if you three would help me teach." Harry said. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked surprised.

"Harry, I would be happy to help you come up with lesson plans and research spells, but teaching? I don't know…" Ron and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement, but Harry shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous! Besides, when we started the D.A., you elected me because you said I knew what it was like to fight against Voldemort, to put my life on the line. And now, you know how it is too. I'm also gonna ask Neville and Luna to help out, first chance I get." Harry looked solemn. "They're coming. It's only a matter of time before full scale war breaks out, and I'll need your help to prepare as many students as I can. If we do this, I want to do it right. I want us to be more than just an army in name."

"Okay Harry." Ginny said quietly. "If you think I can help, I'll do my best." Harry locked gazes with her, and he felt pride well up in his chest.

"I'm in." Ron said. "The Dark Tosser won't know what hit'em!"

Hermione still looked unsure of herself, but nodded in acquiescence.

"Thanks guys." Harry said quietly.

"Now then," said Ron loudly, "If that's all there's left to talk about, let's get flyin!"

He zoomed out of the room without a backwards glance, running full tilt down the stairs. Harry and Ginny chuckled, while a scowl was forming on Hermione's face. She muttered under her breath at his antics and left the room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

They smiled at each other, realized they were alone together, and broke eye contact at the same time. Harry cleared his throat and opened his trunk. He placed the old envelope under some clothes and took out his Firebolt, and then he followed Ginny down the stairs.

"You know," Harry said, "you really are a great Seeker." Ginny glanced back at him, her cheeks flaming red.

"I don't know about that Harry. In the championship game I took so long to find the Snitch, and barely beat Cho to it. It's really because of Ron that we won. I'm much better at Chaser."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ginny. You'd give me a run for my money."

"So you want me to stay at Seeker? I can't see you throwing a Quaffle around. _Can_ you throw?" Ginny teased.

"Ha Ha. I've never tried, but it can't be that hard, can it?" Harry said derisively. "And the hoops are huge. Just aim and chuck, am I right?

Ginny narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "It's harder than it looks, Potter. Let's run some Chaser drills and see how you do, hmm?"

"All right, I'm game." Harry smirked, walking into the kitchen. She jabbed him playfully on the shoulder and turned towards the living room. Harry paused, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You go on ahead, Harry. I'm gonna get Emma."

"Oh right. I'd forgotten your cousin was here."

"She's really quiet."

"When she was talking to Professor Dumbledore, she mentioned her mother passing away?"

Ginny nodded. "Aunt Helen passed away two weeks ago. Emma came to stay with us last week."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How's she doing?"

"As well as expected, I guess. It's been hard to get her to open up to us. I kinda had a small breakthrough earlier today, before you and Professor Dumbledore arrived."

"I think it's great you're trying to help her, Ginny."

"It's really because of my mum, honestly. I almost gave up, but she pushed me to try harder. And it worked, I think. I hope." Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, I'll see you down at the paddock."

She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her hand suddenly to stop her. She flinched in surprise and turned back around, and Harry quickly let go of her hand. There was a light blush staining his cheeks and Harry coughed nervously.

"Ginny. I… uh…" Harry cleared his throat again, running a hand through his hair. Ginny was beginning to feel very nervous. _What is he doing?_

"Thank you." he said at last.

"For what?" Ginny asked, confused and disappointed. For a crazy moment she had thought… but that was impossible! _In your dreams, you silly girl. _She thought, berating herself.

"For your letter. I know I already wrote you a note, but I wanted to say it in person. I was so wrapped up in my own grief, I shut you all out. You helped me see how much of an ass I was being… so thank you. You're a good friend, Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him, but was there a touch of sadness in her eyes? It was gone before he could analyze it further, replaced with another wink.

"You're welcome, Harry." She said. "I'll always be your friend. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry smiled at her, and she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry went out the back door, and walked towards the stone outhouse the Weasleys had converted into a broom shed. Ron and Hermione were already there, talking animatedly to each other.

"I don't feel like flying Ron!"

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ron said, exasperated. "We need you to play!"

"I can barely fly on a broom, much less throw a ball! I'm much more comfortable on the ground, thank you."

"Harry! Tell her we need her to play! She listens to you!" Ron spat. Hermione turned up her nose at him and crossed her arms.

"You know, Hermione…" Harry began, "It might be a good idea for you to practice flying."

Hermione glared at him. "I said I'm fine on the ground!" Harry raised his hands, a pleading look on his face.

"Hear me out. What if, hypothetically, we were ambushed by Death Eaters and the only way to escape quickly was by broom?"

"I would ride with Ron, of course!" Hermione said, hotly. Ron blushed. _She chose me?_ He blinked quickly and snapped out of his elation, holding out Charlie's old Cleansweep Five. Hermione looked at it nervously, biting her lip.

"Hermione, you know that I would be happy to let you ride with me, anytime." Ron said earnestly. He was looking into her eyes intently, very serious. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. It was very rare to see Ron so serious. "But, if something like that did happen, evasive maneuvers like dodging and weaving are much easier to do when you're by yourself."

Hermione swallowed, and slowly reached out. She took the broom from Ron with shaking hands. "What if I fall?" she whispered with her eyes downcast. Ron ducked his head into her field of vision and looked up at her.

"I'll catch you." Ron said confidently. He smiled at the bushy haired witch. "I promise." Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she blushed profusely.

Ron straightened up and Hermione inclined her head, the two of them staring into each others eyes. Harry smirked, but said nothing. Hermione finally nodded, holding the broom close to her chest, and a big grin split Ron's face.

"That's the spirit!" He went back into the shed and took out his Cleansweep Eleven. It gleamed in the sunlight, looking brand new. Ron kept his broom in excellent condition. "Where's Ginny?"

"Ah. She went to get your cousin." Harry stated, and Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Bah! She doesn't even like Quidditch!" Ron muttered. Harry sighed; it seemed he was still sore about that.

Behind them, they heard muted voices, and they turned to see Ginny and Emma walking towards them. Ginny was talking animatedly, and Emma was nodding her head.

"About time!" Ron groused, when the two girls finally joined them. "Can you fly, Emma?" He said, peering at her skeptically. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I can fly just fine." Emma replied sardonically. Ginny glared at her brother, and grabbed two brooms from the shed and a battered old Quaffle. She tossed the ball hard at her brother, who caught it reflexively, scowling. She passed one to Emma and inspected hers. She fixed some of the twigs sticking out at odd angles and nodded in grudging satisfaction. They were old Comet 260's, once belonging to the twins back when they were first learning how to ride. Ginny had yet to own a broom herself. She was hoping to convince her parents to buy one for her should she make the team.

The five teenagers walked down the gently sloping hill of the back yard to the small paddock containing an orchard the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by tall trees, which would obscure and hide them from prying eyes. There was an old Quidditch pitch set up within the orchard, or what passed as a Quidditch pitch. It was about four hundred feet long from end to end; one hundred feet shorter than a regulation pitch, and the goals were rusty and worn with age.

"How do you want to do this?" Ginny asked.

"Well," piped Ron, "there's five of us so… how bout' we do two-on-two? I'll be Keeper for both teams, and you four split off into two teams. Whichever team has the Quaffle starts their attack on the opposite side. If I block a shot or the ball is stolen the team with the Quaffle has to start on the opposite side too. Sound good?"

"Yeah, we can try it out." Harry said, and mounted his broom. "How about me and Hermione against you two?"

Ginny grinned. "Bring it on Potter!" she hopped on her broom and took off into the sky. Harry narrowed his eyes in excitement and took off after her.

Ron gave the Quaffle to Hermione and flew up to one side, hovering in front of the goal posts. Hermione held it gingerly and glanced at Emma.

"Do you know how to play?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"It's not as popular in the states, but it's still played. I know the basics, but I haven't had much practice on a broom. It's been ages since I've flown." She mounted her broom and hovered a few feet off the ground, getting a feel for it. She seemed nervous and a bit skittish.

Hermione mounted her broom and took a deep breath and hovered beside her. "We'll brush up on our skills together, shall we?" Hermione said politely. She didn't look very enthusiastic. Emma smiled slightly at her.

"Ready?" Emma said to her. Hermione blew out a breath and nodded, and then they both flew slowly into the sky, joining their friends.

The waning afternoon light slipped through the tall trees, falling upon the group of friends wearily trudging back up to the burrow. Sweat glistened upon their foreheads, and they were dirty and windblown. The three girls were in front: Hermione was unceremoniously dragging her broom behind her, her rump and legs sore from hours of flight and she groaned. Emma was faring better than her and had her broom held loosely in one hand. Ginny was tired, but she felt invigorated. It had been a long time since she'd been able to cut loose. Harry and Ron brought up the rear, a couple of yards away from the girls.

"Harry," said Ron, "You should stick with Seeker, mate. Ginny flew circles around you. It was sad to watch."

"Sod off." Harry replied, pushing Ron's shoulder. He stumbled forward with a laugh.

"Your sister, she's something else." Harry said smiling, gazing at Ginny. Ron glanced at Harry, a weird look on his face, but Harry wasn't paying attention.

Ginny had flown circles around him; and on a Comet 260 no less! Harry's Firebolt far outstripped the old and battered broom casually slung across her shoulders. He had no trouble keeping up with her, but she was so evasive and tricky in the air he hadn't even gotten close to stealing the ball.

Hermione and Emma had tried to help both sides, but they were still too timid on their brooms to do much other than catch the occasional pass. It soon became a game of one-on-one, Harry and Ginny facing off while the other two girls flew just above the treetops, working on their flying skills.

Ron was merciless guarding the hoops, which meant Harry had no chance to score. He had tried valiantly, but Ron caught his every attempt. Ginny, on the other hand, fared better. She was blocked more often than not, but she had made some spectacular goals.

After the game had ended, Ron had decided on an impromptu game of aerial tag, mostly to help Hermione and Emma become more comfortable in the air. It seemed to work, and by the end of the day the two girls were noticeably flying easier.

The weary friends stowed their brooms and walked into the kitchen, and the succulent aroma of roasted meat filled their noses. Ron's stomach grumbled audibly and he practically ran to the table, seating himself; fork and spoon in hand.

"Hello dears," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling the pork roast from the oven. At the sight of them, sweaty and windblown, she sniffed and pointed to the stairs. "Clean yourselves up and then come back down for dinner." Ron's face fell and he grumbled, marching up the stairs. Harry and the others followed him, laughing.

By the time they came back, Mrs. Weasley had the table set and Harry's eyes widened at all the food crammed upon it.

"Looks like mum went all out." Ginny said behind him. He turned and their eyes met. "She's always been on the warpath when it comes to filling you out, but she doesn't need to worry about that anymore."

Ginny's eye's widened and she covered her mouth. A furious blush stained her cheeks and she quickly walked past him and sat in between her cousin and Hermione at the table. She whispered in Hermione's ear and the bushy haired witch slapped her lightly on the shoulder, giggling.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. _What just happened? Do I have something on my face? _He felt his face quickly, shook his head to clear his thoughts and sat next to Ron who was salivating, staring hungrily at the plate of lamb chops in front of him.

The large fireplace in the living room roared with green fire and Mr. Weasley stepped out, wiping soot from his shoulders. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to her husband and took his coat and whispered into his ear. He looked quickly at the dinner table and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, walking quickly over to the Boy-Who-Lived. He shook his hand firmly and ruffled his hair. "It's great to see you, son!"

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry said. "Thank you for having me."

"You're always welcome here Harry." Mr. Weasley exchanged greetings with his children and sat at the head of the table, and the fireplace roared again. Fred and George spilled out of it, laughing and hollering uproariously, and Bill followed closely behind. The twins were dancing arm in arm with each other, twirling in circles. Bill was shaking his head and grinning.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Have you two finally gone barking mad? What's with all the racket?"

"Gringotts!" Fred yelled, grabbing his mother and twirling her along with George. The rest of the family plus Harry and Hermione gathered at the edge of the living room, bewildered expressions abounded.

"What?" asked a furious Mrs. Weasley. "Let me go this instant! I'm getting dizzy!"

"They accepted our loan application!" George exclaimed. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is officially a go!" Fred and George hugged their mother fiercely. The rest of the family whooped and congratulated the twins, and there was much patting of backs and hugs.

Dinner was a loud and lively affair. Harry was working on his third plate of food, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny were whispering to each other, and Emma chimed in every so often. Bill and Ron were discussing Quidditch strategies and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were conversing with twins, asking for details about the Gringotts loan.

"We were able to get enough money to buy a storefront on Diagon Alley!" George said excitedly, munching on a slice of roast.

"Oh, and there's a flat on top of the shop. Icing on the cake that is." Fred added, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

"You're moving out?" Mrs. Weasley asked in disbelief. Her eyes began to glisten. She wiped at them with a napkin, and Mr. Weasley patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry mum," George said, "We'll visit loads and loads!"

"When will you... you be leaving?" Mrs. Weasley sniffled.

"Soon as we sign the deed for the building; sometime next week I wager." Fred said.

"My boys… you're barely of age! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mum," George intoned solemnly, "The time has come. We can't stay here forever."

"They'll be alright, Molly." Mr. Weasley said proudly, and addressed the twins. "When will the store be opened?"

"Hopefully before fall term begins." Said Fred.

"We're shooting for the first or second week of August." Added George.

After dinner, Bill said his goodbyes and left, the twins shot up the stairs to their room, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The rest of them retired to the living room. Ron pulled out his old chess set and set about destroying Harry's pieces one by one, while the girls chatted. Harry felt at ease, and he smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt this happy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat next to his mother at the long, lavish dinner table in the dining hall of Malfoy Manor. Upon the table were extravagant china platters of roasted meats and side dishes. With a trembling hand, he dipped a silver spoon into his bowl of soup and was barely able to bring it to his mouth without spilling. Narcissa Malfoy gripped his knee under the table in warning and caught his eye. She glanced at him and slowly mouthed the words, _calm yourself_, and ate her soup with deliberate motions.

Lord Voldemort had come for dinner.

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table with Bellatrix to his right, followed by Severus Snape. Narcissa and Draco were seated at the middle of the table, and the other Death Eaters of his inner circle sat in the remaining eighteen seats, eating in silence. Nagini, his snake familiar, lay coiled around his shoulders, her head resting on the back of his seat.

Voldemort placed a slice of brisket in his mouth, chewing slowly. His red, slit-like irises surveyed the room, staring at each Death Eater in turn. They avoided his gaze, and bowed their heads when he looked at them; all save for Bellatrix, who adoringly stared back at him.

When dinner was over, the dishes vanished, much like at Hogwarts, and Voldemort sat back in his chair, idly caressing Nagini. There was a deafening silence in the room. He finally turned his eyes upon Narcissa and spoke in a low hissing voice.

"Your hospitality is appreciated, Narcissa, if merely adequate." Hissed the Dark Lord. He fixed a steady glare on the matriarch of the Malfoys.

"My- my Lord, it is a hon- honor to have you as a gu- guest in my home." Narcissa stammered, eyes downcast, her shaking hands held together tightly in her lap.

"I am glad you feel that way," Voldemort said, "as your home will be my residence for the foreseeable future." Narcissa blanched, the color fading from her face.

"Of- of course, my lord. You- you are welcome to stay as long as you pl- please."

"Draco! Do you share your mother's sentiments?" Voldemort asked in a low, sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Of course, my Lord-" Draco began, straightening his posture.

"Even if I should punish her for your father's failure?" Voldemort hissed suddenly. Draco sucked in a breath. An amused glint appeared in his scarlet eyes and he rose from his seat. Voldemort walked slowly around the table, pulling his wand from within his robed sleeve.

He flicked his wand nonchalantly and Narcissa, and the chair she was sitting in, flew backwards and slammed into the mahogany wall behind them. The chair was reduced to splinters from the impact and Narcissa fell heavily to the ground. With a shout Draco ran to her side, eyes wild with worry.

"Your husband failed me, Narcissa!" Voldemort bellowed. His snake-like face twisted in an evil glare. "Bested by Potter and his friends, by mere children? I do not tolerate failure!" Voldemort raised his wand to curse her, but before he could Draco threw himself in front of his mother.

"Please my Lord, have mer-" Draco begged, but before he could finish his mother roughly pushed him away from her. Surprised, he fell awkwardly on his rear.

"Stand aside Draco!" his mother said, glaring at him, furious. "What do you think you're doing? You are a Malfoy! Act like one!" Draco stared at his mother in shock. She turned and kneeled before the Dark Lord, grimacing in pain. "We have failed you, Lord Voldemort… I accept whatever punishment you desire."

The Dark Lord smiled, raising his brow. "Well said, Narcissa. For your husband's failure, your punishment… is to watch." Voldemort turned his wand upon Draco. "_Crucio!_"

A sickly beam of maroon light shot forth and slammed into Draco Malfoy, and his world was filled with an agonizing, blinding pain. A bloodcurdling scream clawed its way from his throat and he fell on his back, his body wracked with uncontrollable spasms. He felt like white hot knives were plunging mercilessly into his body, his nerves felt like they were being burned by iron brands, and every breath he was able to suck in felt like acid pouring into his lungs.

Narcissa watched in silence, her face a mask of indifference, only her eyes reflected the horror she felt inside. Behind them, Bellatrix had a sadistic smile on her face, a fell light dancing in her eyes. If her nephew was stupid enough to incur the Dark Lords wraith, let him suffer for it. And besides, she did so enjoy the screams.

Severus' face was set in a frown, and his eyes narrowed by the tiniest margin. The other Death Eaters had various expressions on their faces: some were enjoying watching the Malfoy heir suffer, others were indifferent. One of them even yawned.

Voldemort released the spell, and Draco reflexively curled into a ball, clutching his abdomen. He twitched spasmodically, and sucked in quick, ragged breaths.

"You were brave, Draco. Perhaps you were sorted into the wrong House? You have brought shame to the name of Slytherin!" Voldemort walked around him slowly. "Did you expect mercy? Hmm? There is no such thing as mercy; it is only a delusion the weak cling to in fear of the strong. _Crucio!_"

Draco arched his back in pain, his screams echoing off the cavernous walls of the dining hall. It seemed to last for an eternity. Voldemort sneered contemptuously and ended the spell a second time. Blood flowed from Draco's mouth, his nose, his ears, and even his tears were red with it. A foul odor began to emanate from him, and a puddle of liquid surrounded his body. He had lost control of his bladder and bowel. He weakly gasped for breath, barely conscious.

"Do not cross me again, boy, or you will beg for death long before it is granted." Voldemort returned to his seat and glared at Narcissa. "See you now the price of failure? The next time it will be you gasping on the floor, covered in your own fifth! Get him out of my sight!"

Narcissa snapped her fingers and two house-elves appeared with a soft pop. "Take him to his chambers and care for his injuries." She whispered to them fiercely, and they levitated his broken body out of the room. Narcissa watched them go for a moment and then limped back to the table, drawing her wand and conjuring another chair for herself. She sat with a grimace and stared into her lap.

"Now then, on to more pressing matters," Voldemort looked around the room, "Severus, report!"

"My lord," Snape said, "the Order has sent multiple operatives abroad. Dumbledore is calling his allies to him. The Order of the Phoenix has doubled in number."

Voldemort sneered. "As expected. The old fool will not stop me, nor his precious Order. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot hope to match me. You have done well, Severus. Does he still trust in you?"

"Yes, my lord. I am still in his confidence." Snape replied. Voldemort nodded curtly, turning away from him.

"My Lord Voldemort," said a Death Eater named Yaxley. "I have good news. I've finally found a promising lead. I'm to meet with her tomorrow, and with luck, I will learn its true location."

"Very good, Yaxley, but do not fail. For your sake."

"Yes, my lord."

"The envoys to the trolls have yet to answer our owls." said Thorfinn Rowle. "Though I see no complications regarding their alliance."

"Good. Bellatrix." Voldemort said, turning to the woman. She leaned forward eagerly, eyes wide in anticipation. "I give you a chance to redeem yourself…"

"Anything my lord." Bellatrix said. "What would you ask of me?"

"It is high time the wizarding world remembered the taste of true fear." A terrible smile lit up Voldemort's face. He looked into her eyes. "I have a plan, and it is quite simple my dear Bella…." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, and her manic laughter echoed off the walls.

* * *

Hello again dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! ^_^ Have a nice day!

Manga-Lunatic


End file.
